I'm sorry I'm not her (On Hiatus)
by sunkist1589
Summary: A Remione. Hermione and Remus can't admit their feelings for one another. Every odd numbered chapter is Hermione's perspective and every even numbered chapter is Remus'. Slow build but should get very lemony. (on Hiatus)
1. Hidden Feelings (Hermione)

I loved to watch Remus sleep after making love. I loved watching his naked chest rise and fall with his deep breaths. How his face would slacken and his wrinkles would soften. How his eyelashes would lightly graze his cheeks.

It would always make me laugh when his dream would cause him to scrunch his nose. And it was in these moments, with his arms wrapped around me and with his eyes closed that I could look at him and admit to myself how much I had come to care for this charming, courageous, wonderful man.

And for a long moment, I would lay there and imagine how wonderful it would be to be able to say "I love you" and to watch his eyes soften as he heard what I said. How I, in my bashfulness, would lower my gaze while he slowly sauntered over and gently cup my face in his hands to push my face up until I looked into his eyes (filled with tenderness) while he said "I love you too".

I can't bring myself to admit what I feel and the feel of his arms on me now feels like a trap rather than comforting. I sit up slowly as to not wake him but I indubitably fail. He snuggles closer as I let my feet touch the bed, he is sitting next to me now. His face is looking at my profile and I can tell that he knows something is bothering me.

He smiles gently at me and asks,

"Hermione... what's wrong?"

One of his hands slowly rubs soothing circles on my back as the other goes down my arm until his hand is on mine. For a minute I let myself revel in his touch. I love when he touches me, I remember when we first got together I would stare at his fingers and marvel at the magic that the held, how they could take me to such heights of pleasure and how those same fingers could bring me such comfort.

"Nothing, I just can't sleep is all" I say as I sigh and move away from his touch, the pain of him never being mine seems to increase the longer I let him touch me. I can see out of the corner of my eye that his smile falls into a frown. I can't sit next to him, he's too observant and he can read me too well and I don't want him to know that this is hurting me because these nights with him are what I look forward to throughout the day.

I slowly stand and I am facing the full length mirror as I stare at my nakedness.

The full length mirror was a gift for him from me. I had always wanted to watch him watching me while we had sex.

Remus came behind me and slowly wraps his hands around my abdomen, making sure to lightly touch my skin in a gentle caress. I couldn't help but moan softly. He always knew how to touch me to make me melt.

He gives a throaty laugh in reply as he slowly trails kisses on the back of my neck to my collarbone, letting his stubble lightly scape sensitive skin there and I want him.


	2. She Kept Me From Drowning (Remus)

AN: Hey everyone... I just wanted to add this chapter so you could see it from Remus' perspective (I was just thinking that since most stories are usually told from either third or in the first person of only one character, it doesn't really allow the reader the opportunity to see things from multiple perspectives... so I'm going to pull a Stephanie Meyer and write my own Midnight Sun). I think each character deserves to have their own voice, just as a counterpoint so all odd number chapters will be Hermione's perspective and all even chapters will be Remus'...

Onward with the story...

I love how she watches me while I pretend to sleep, feeling her eyes caress my skin. At first I thought she knew I was pretending but after getting to know her better I realize that Hermione would never stare at another person if she knew that they could catch her in the act.

She will never know what it means to me, how she traces my scars over and over but never flinches or turns away. How in that simple unguarded act, she shows me that I am not the hideous creature I always believed myself to be.

Sometimes when her stare hits a particular part of my body and lingers, I like to open my eyes slightly so that I can watch the little smile that touches her lips, the ways her eyes soften and grow warm. All things that she attempts to hide from my eyes when she thinks I am awake.

I could die a happy man to just gaze upon her beauty forever, but it hurts me that she tries to hide her feelings for me.

I wonder if she tries to hide because she is ashamed to be with me, for others to know that we meet like this in secret, giving of our bodies to give the other comfort and affection. I have to accept what she is willing to give and I don't want to ask for anything since I am the luckiest man to be able to share my bed and heart with her, even if it is only in secret or in the dark.

Maybe she isn't ready or maybe she doesn't consciously know how she feels, or maybe it is I who am not ready to tell her or to have her tell me so I stay silent as I watch her and she stays silent as she watches me.

I love how her scent clings to my skin and to my sheets, one of the first nights we were together, I scrunched my nose to take in the scent as much as I could to catalog each scent note and then I heard her laugh. Even though I have long figured out that she smells of jasmine, bergamot, sandalwood, and neroli. I try to scrunch my nose as often as I can without it being too obvious, just so I can hear her sweet, quiet, throaty laugh. The sound alone makes me happy and relaxed. It is the most beautiful sound because it comes from her.

Why is she moving to sit up and moving away from my touch as if it burns her? Something must be bothering her.

I pretend to wake up and snuggle closer to her. Even though I have been lucky enough to have her this way for months, I have always been afraid that she will tire of me and leave.

After the war, I had lost so many things: my wife and countless friends. I still had my son but I felt so lost, I couldn't take care of myself and I wanted to die. Then she knocked on my door, demanding to be let in, telling me how selfish I was being, wallowing in my own self-pity when Teddy needed his father. She was right to do it of course, its why I love her along with: her passion, her zeal, her stubbornness about always doing what is right no matter how hard it is.

She saved me from drowning, she pulled me back and gave me a reason to keep going.

I smile gently at her and ask

"Hermione... what's wrong?"

I then use my hands to slowly rubs soothing circles on her back as my other hand goes down until my hand is on top of hers. For a minute, she relaxes into my touch. I love touching her, I can't get enough of touching her. She seems to love my hands and fingers and what they do to her. I love that she loves me touching her.

She sighs and says "Nothing, I just can't sleep is all"

And then she does it, she moves away from my touch and I know that she is lying. It is something, something is amiss and my smile falls to a frown. I don't like when she is hurting or in pain especially because she tries to hide this from me too. She can't even seem to be able to sit next to me now.

She slowly walks over to the full length mirror that she bought for me. I remember when she bought it, how she set it up in an empty corner and then slowly began to strip in front of me. She had wanted to watch me watching her while we had sex. The sex was even more mind-blowing than normal. I could tell how turned on she was, how dilated her pupils where, how her lips became engorged with blood because she kept biting them, how a rosy hue covered her skin. How demanding she was that night, I can still remember her breathy voice as she begged me to go deeper and harder. How she came over and over again as I kept stimulating her G-spot... how the pleasure was so intense she cried.

I came up behind her slowly and wrapped my hands around her abdomen, making sure to only lightly touch her skin just the way she liked. I took the first night I had with her to just touch her, to learn her erogenous zones, to learn how to touch her and stimulate her. Then I heard my favorite sound in the universe, her moan in response to my touch. It makes me laugh how quickly her knees weaken particularly when I slowly trails kisses on the back of her neck to her collarbone, letting my stubble lightly scape her sensitive skin and I can tell from the musky smell that is emanating from between her legs that she wants me.


	3. Reminisces and Memories (Hermione)

I want him and yet I still find myself wondering often if I really know him.

I tilt my head to give Remus better access to my neck as he takes my breasts and weighs them in his hands. His touches now are always so gentle, his caresses are so light and faint, but there was a time, that first night when his touches were quite different.

It was the night before the full moon, and I had just come home from a blind date that Ginny set up for me with Benjy Williams, the seeker from Puddlemere United she met while playing with the Holyhead Harpies.

Ginny had talked him up for weeks, telling me about how handsome and intelligent he was and how happy I could be if I was in a romantic relationship. She told me how much he wanted to meet me, how interested he was, and how much it would hurt her feelings if I declined. So I said yes.

Ginny helped me to get ready. She did my hair in an elegant up-do, did my make up subtle with a red lip and put me in a skintight, back-less, chocolate-brown satin body con dress that barely skimmed my knees with matching 4-inch stiletto heels.

"Damn I'm good! Just take a look at yourself… you're gorgeous!"

I saw my reflection in the mirror I gulped.

"Don't you think this is a bit much for a first date?"

"Nonsense. He is going to love it!"

"I'm sure" I deadpanned to Ginny's laughter.

"Here"… Ginny said as she handed me a wrap.

"You have to hurry and apparate or you're going to be late. Well, have fun! And I want lots of details!" she said as she slammed and warded the door to her apartment.

I apparated to the restaurant where I was supposed to meet Benjy. I went inside and sat at the bar just as we had agreed. I got myself a firewhisky on the rocks and immediately a man sat down next to me.

He was in his late thirties and quite handsome.

"Hey, what's a beautiful girl like you doing here all alone on a Saturday night?" His husky voice murmured.

"Getting a drink and waiting for my date".

"Ah, so you're waiting for the luckiest bloke in the universe then?"

I laughed heartily. "You're too kind. Thank you."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

I turn and face a very handsome wizard that Ginny showed me photographs earlier.

"Hello Benjy, its wonderful to meet you. Ginny told me wonderful things"

His jaw goes slack. "Wow. I mean,… er, hi, no hello." Benjy says as he laughs and I blush.

"Ginny told me wonderful things as well but she didn't do your beauty justice".

"Um… [laughs nervously]. Let me just take care of my bar tab and then we can check on our table." I turn to my previous companion and say "It was nice meeting you sir."

He smiles and says "it was my pleasure and your bar tab has already been covered."

"Oh no sir, you didn't have to do that!"

"Nonsense, you are a part of the golden trio who saved us all." Then he leaned in and whispered. "Imagining you, pressed up against the wall with that dress pushed up to your hips and your legs wrapped around my waist as I fuck you is going fill my fantasies tonight".

I was struck speechless. Then he leaned away and smiled lewdly at me while he looks at my breasts. The nerve of this man, to objectify me like this in public. Before I knew what was happening, I punched him in the face.

Of course, we were escorted out of the restaurant. To an almost constant barrage of photographs.

"What happened back there, Hermione?! Why did you punch that man?! Now look what you've done, tomorrow our names will be in the paper and it won't be good!"

"That disgusting pig said horrible things to me, things that made him deserve the punch I gave him and all you care about is how this affects you? I'm sorry to have ruined your evening and I know we had a date tonight but I really think it would be best for me to just go home because after what happened, I just don't think I would be pleasant company."

I apparate back to my apartment before he can say anything else.

"Remus?"

"Hmmm?" He hums against my skin as he continues to kiss me.

"I have often thought of that first night we were together, do you remember it?"

"Of course. It was the night before the full moon and I had come over to your apartment for my wolfsbane.


	4. A Series of Firsts (Remus)

AN: This scene is taking me much longer than I have anticipated... I still haven't gotten to the really good parts yet. I will probably do a Hermione chapter on this (just so you can see things from her perspective) and then I'll move the plot along with Remus POV. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, or wrote a review. I really appreciate it!

Onwards with the story:

I kiss her skin even though I can tell she is not mentally in the room with me now. Her eyes are glazed over and I can tell she is thinking hard so I slow down my kisses and take the time to drink her in with my eyes.

Her soft, wild, curly hair frames her neck enticingly and trails along her right breast. My fingers itch to be where her hair is, to fill her heavy breasts fill my hands. I gently move my hands to her breasts filling their weight fill my hands. I stare at her reflection in wonderment. Why would such a lovely young woman let an old, scarred man like me touch her like this, let me feel her back lean against my chest, her hips in line with my own? Her body fits mine perfectly, like a puzzle piece that has always been missing.

I can't help but become hard as I trail my hands down her abs to her hips where gently grasp them possessively. I can't believe she is mine, that she allows me these little pleasures. How I could die a happy man just holding her like this. I slowly rub soft, gentle circles into her hip bones and then I lightly squeeze them with my fingers, bringing her back to me. I can't wait to have her again but I always wait for her permission before I enter her.

It's a little ritual we do, so I can know that I am bringing her pleasure, that she is in control of where we go. I would never want to intrude upon her, to hurt her.

"Remus?"

"Hmmm?" I hum against her skin as I resume my kisses to her neck.

"I have often thought of that first night we were together, do you remember it?" she asks in a breathy voice.

"Of course. It was the night before the full moon and I had come over to your apartment for my wolfsbane."

"Yes, I had just come home from an awful date, and had barely managed to take off my shoes and undo my hair before I heard your knock at my door".

I was slowly falling in love with her. How she was there for me after the war, how she sought me out and sat with me to discuss all sorts of theories. How she would passionately argue for greater rights for half-elves, giants, centaurs, werewolves, and other maligned creatures in our world. I loved watching how her passion would cause her magic to flare. How I wished and fantasized that I could feel her passionate nature but had to resign myself to the fact that some other man would get that privilege. I had seen her grow into a beautiful woman who often hid herself behind books, her wild hair, and jeans and big t-shirts, how she usually tried to push men away from her.

That night I remember as the moment I knew I had to make my move on the little witchling. My jaw dropped, watching how that chocolate satin caressed her every curve, curves I wasn't even aware she had, curves I suddenly wanted to caress. Watching how her hair fell wildly around her. She looked sexy and delectable like a glorious piece of chocolate, just waiting for me to unwrap, taste, and savor.

Her eyes lit up when she recognized me.

"Oh hello Remus, I wasn't expecting you. Please come in! Would you like some tea?"

"Sure" I said in a husky voice, how could she possibly think I would say anything but yes to her.

She raised one eyebrow at me and looked concerned "Are you alright? You sound like you are coming down with something"

I smiled nervously and cleared my throat telling her "its something I had for quite awhile now, usually happens every full moon".

She laughed and said "of course, I was wondering why you never came by earlier to pick up your potion".

I slowly started to unbutton and remove my coat as I say "I'm sorry. Something important came up at the last minute that I couldn't get…" I falter as I look up and realize that instead of covering up her shoulders and chest like I had originally thought, the only thing holding up her dress where thin spaghetti straps. I couldn't look away from them. I couldn't help but imagine myself helping her out of that dress as I pleasured her until she begged me to fuck her. That dress was going to be the death of me.

"Is something the matter?"

Her voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"No. I just have a lot on my mind is all. You look very beautiful tonight Hermione. I hope I'm not interrupting your plans".

Her blush covers her face and neck and she seems to delight in my praise. Interesting. Maybe Ginny was right, she is attracted to me.

"Um… [she softly laughs]. Thanks. No, you're not interrupting anything. The date was over before it started. Would you like some tea?"

She went on a date with some other man in that dress. What idiot would let her get away from him?

And then she turned and I saw the back, and I couldn't help but leer at her. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander down, particularly because I knew she wouldn't see me. The spaghetti straps accentuated her lovely shoulder blades. All I wanted was to run my fingers and tongue along the curve of her spine. How the dress flattered her curvy pert ass, my hands just aching to give it a squeeze. How her shapely little calves were on display.

And all i could think about was bending her over the nearest desk and bunching that dress up to her hips as I fucked her. Feeling her get wet for me, hearing her her moans and whimpers.

And then I got to her feet and I found it utterly adorable that they were bare. She was the perfect mix of innocence and desire.

She turned her head to look behind her shoulder and ask "are you coming?"

"Um… what?" I was so involved in my fantasies that I couldn't hear her

She turned around and walked back over to me. "Are you alright, Remus? Come, let me make you some tea while I bottle up the potion for you?"

I just nodded at her. I didn't trust myself to move because I was afraid that I would cross the line and lose her friendship, or do something she would regret or hate. Why would she want an old man like me to touch her anyway?

Then felt her tiny hand grasping mine and I felt my heart soar and I was left breathless, no one except Dora and Lily ever just touched my hand like that. Most people thought touching me could infect them. It had been so years since I had been touched in a non-medical way and it felt glorious.

"Come Remus" she said after several attempts to pull me forward.

"You're touching me" I said in an awed voice.

She immediately let go of my hand and I saw her face fall in a slight frown. I knew saying something was a mistake.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't mean to invade your space"

"No!" I yelled.

She looked slightly frightened at my outburst.

"I'm sorry. Please don't misunderstand, its just no one has touched me for so long and I just…. I wanted to thank you for your kindness to me and my son for all these long months".

My eyes went downcast. How pathetic I must sound to her.

She slowly reached her hands out and gently touched my face. I couldn't help looking up and into her eyes.

Her touch burned me with pleasure. Her eyes were soft as she looked at me and I couldn't help but lean into her touch. It was even better than I could have possibly imagined.

She smiled at me softly and then wrapped her arms around my back and held me.

I can feel the warmth seeping into my clothes from her arms.

She laughs and doesn't let go. "I know you're out of practice but generally when someone hugs you, you're supposed to hug them back".

I slowly let my hands rest on her bare back. Her skin feels divine against my fingers. She sighs happily and then gently rests her head against my shoulder. Her whole body is pressed into mine.

After a few moments, she pulls away but still holds me in her arms.

"I really should be thanking you Remus, you've saved my life and protected me many times. I can never repay you for everything you've done for me and everyone else I care about".

She gently leans forward and goes on tiptoe and kisses my cheek.

"You're an amazing man, Remus Lupin. Kindness and hugs are the least I can do for you".


	5. A Series of Firsts (Hermione)

"Yes, I had just come home from an awful date, and had barely managed to take off my shoes and undo my hair before I heard your knock at my door".

Thank merlin that I don't have to wear those horrible shoes anymore. It felt so nice to just be able to wiggle my toes and feel the hardwood floor under my feet.

Hopefully this person won't stay long so I can take off this dress. It makes me so uncomfortable to be so exposed. Why can't I wear my big baggy t-shirt and jeans on a date? Why does it seem like I have to change who I am just to attract a man, why can't they just like me for myself?

I open the door and I see Remus standing there looking very distinguished in his camel peacoat I got him last Christmas. I love how he always appreciates my gifts and uses them unlike Ron who usually tries to regift them to our other friends.

I notice his jaw drops as he takes in my outfit. He looks surprised and disappointed of me and I can totally see why. Here is Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her age looking like a slutty bimbo. Ugh, this night has just went from disgusting to embarrassing. Damnit, the one man I would like to someday impress is probably thinking I'm some type of trollop.

"Oh hello Remus, I wasn't expecting you. Please come in! Would you like some tea?"

"Sure"

His voice is really husky and I am worried that he is coming down with a cold.

"Are you alright? You sound like you are coming down with something"

His smile in response looks uncomfortable. Ah, I'm prying too much. He doesn't like when I become concerned for his welfare. If only he would let me take better care of him. I don't know how he deals with being a single father and all the discrimination he faces on a daily basis because of being a werewolf. But it makes me care about him all the more, how selfless he is and how strong. It angers me that he has to deal with people's crap when he worked so hard to save all of us from Voldemort. How could people look at him with anything other than admiration? If it wasn't for him, their would be no freedom or hope for any of us. How can people treat this kind, thoughtful man with anything other than respect and kindness?

He clears my throat and says "its something I had for quite awhile now, usually happens every full moon".

I laugh at his attempt to lighten the moment. He probably knows I'm going to go into one of my rants about the way he is treated. It embarrasses me to think about how I must look when I do that in front of him, like some crazed lunatic who has no emotional control.

"Of course, I was wondering why you never came by earlier to pick up your potion".

He slowly begins to unbutton and remove his coat as he says "I'm sorry. Something important came up at the last minute that I couldn't get…"

His voice falls away in the middle of his sentence. I look up at him and I can feel his eyes wandering over my dress, almost like he is trying to drink me in. And then I feel myself blush as I realize that this dress is chocolate colored and I must look silly like I'm trying to seduce him. Why would Remus want me anyway? What could he ever possibly see in me? I've always had a crush on the man, but when he fell in love with Dora I realized that I would never have him. I mean, Dora and I are so different it doesn't make sense to think he would find me attractive in that way. I can feel my blush fade as my heart breaks. Damnit Gin, I knew I shouldn't have let Ginny talk me into putting on this crazy dress.

"Is something the matter?"

"No. I just have a lot on my mind is all. You look very beautiful tonight Hermione. I hope I'm not interrupting your plans".

I blush again. He thinks I look beautiful! And then it hits me, he said 'very beautiful'. Gahh… my crush thinks I look beautiful. I would jump up and down if he wasn't here to see me.

I laugh nervously. "Um…thanks. No, you're not interrupting anything. The date was over before it started. Would you like some tea?"

Did I just let it slip that I went out on a date in this dress? Damn, I wasn't planning on telling him about that.

I turn to walk toward the kitchen, a cup of tea sounds wonderful right now.

Hmmm, why don't I hear his shoes on the floor? He must still be standing in the foyer. I wonder why.

I turn my head to look behind my shoulder and ask "are you coming?"

"Um… what?"

What is going on with him. I hope he's okay. He mentioned earlier that he has a lot on his mind. I probably shouldn't ask him about what is bothering him, especially since he got bothered earlier when I asked him if he was sick. Poor man. The war and all he lost must weigh heavily on him. I wish he would open up and talk to someone.

I turned and walked back over to him.

"Are you alright, Remus? Come, let me make you some tea while I bottle up the potion for you?"

He just nodded at me without making any attempt to move toward the kitchen. I decided to grab his hand and lead him there. That way I could make him comfortable with some tea and those biscuits he likes so much. He seems really distracted tonight, maybe I could even get him to eat a sandwich before he leaves.

"Come Remus" I say after several attempts to pull him forward.

"You're touching me" he says in a soft voice.

I immediately let go of his hand. Damn, I probably shouldn't have touched him. I never touch him unless its to heal his wounds after the full moon. It hurts me that he doesn't let anyone get close.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't mean to invade your space"

"No!" He yelled.

He must hate the fact that I touched him. I guess I know how he feels now. I mean if he doesn't even want me touching him, then I know he doesn't have feelings for me at all. It answers my question at least.

Then I hear him speak.

"I'm sorry. Please don't misunderstand, its just no one has touched me for so long and I just…. I wanted to thank you for your kindness to me and my son for all these long months".

Wow. I wasn't expecting that. Of course most people wouldn't want to touch him, stupid bigots the whole lot of them! I should have realized he was touched starved. We are going to have to amend that quickly. I wonder what that does to his symptoms throughout the moon cycle? Hmmm. Perhaps I can propose a study we could do together where I touch him and give him affection and see what happens.

His eyes went downcast.

Well if doesn't mind me touching him. I hope he doesn't mind this. I slowly reach my hands out and gently touched my face.

Now his eyes are looking into mine. What lovely blue eyes he has. He flinched when I touched his face at first. It must have been years since anyone has touched him affectionately other than his son.

Then I felt him lean into my touch almost like he was trying to suck up all the affection I could possibly give him, as though he thought that this would be his only chance.

I smile gently at him and then wrap my arms around his back and hold him to my body. His arms gently cling to his sides and he makes no move to hug me back. Well time to change that.

I laughs as I hold him tighter. "I know you're out of practice but generally when someone hugs you, you're supposed to hug them back".

Then I feel his hands rest on my bare back. I can feel the callouses that cover his fingers. He has such big hands and I can feel the strength in them. I feel so safe and happy here, like this. I can't help but sigh and rest her head against my shoulder. He is so comfortable to lean against.

After a few moments, I reluctantly pull away but keep my arms around him. I know what I have to do now.

"I really should be thanking you Remus, you've saved my life and protected me many times. I can never repay you for everything you've done for me and everyone else I care about".

Ah what the hell, since I've gotten this far. I might as well do what I really want.

I gently lean forward and go on tiptoe so I can kiss his cheek.

"You're an amazing man, Remus Lupin. Kindness and hugs are the least I can do for you".


	6. Realizations (Remus)

AN: This was the hardest thing I've ever written (I wrote an entire massage and sex scene but these characters in this story at least don't feel like they would just jump into sex so the sex is just going to have to wait). This feels better to me but it is a bit sad (especially the end of the chapter but they are both slightly idiots when it comes to romance and social relations so it had to be done), but don't worry this story is far from over.

Onward with the tale...

Feeling her soft lips on my cheek as I feel her body line up with mine causes my blood to burn in my body. I can feel my cock starting to go hard. I close my eyes and attempt to calm myself, I wouldn't want my sexual response to her to ruin everything we've built over the last ten months. I'm a grown man, I really should have better control than this.

"Nonsense Hermione. We protected each other, we both risked our lives for each other and for our friends and the whole wizarding world. There is no need to thank me for what you yourself have done."

She slowly pulls away from me. I can feel her brown eyes on my face.

Then she laughs softly as she looks at me.

I open my eyes and look at her confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Why are you so modest Remus?" She asks as she pouts her lower lip out at me. Her beautiful lower lip, so plump and in desperate need of a nibble.

We're going to have to change that. I can't let my brave, courageous, handsome knight think so little of all his hard work. I also got my lipstick all over your face. Come, I'll take you in the kitchen so you can have some tea while I get that off you" she says as he laces her fingers with my own.

She starts to pull me toward the kitchen and I can't help but follow. I'm so dazed by the view that she could be leading me to a fiery pit of torment and I would go

"You think I'm handsome?" I ask in shock which causes me to smile. Its almost funny, but then again Hermione never was one to see things the way everyone else did. I slowly bring my hand up to caress her cheek and I notice her pupils dilate.

"Well, I had quite the crush on you back in third year." She says breathlessly as she blushed brightly under my eyes.

"Did you? And how about now?" I ask as I smirk and begin to walk her back until her back hits the wall. Her eyes begin to search my face and she looks like a deer caught in headlights.

She laughs nervously as I gently cup her face in my hands and look deep in her eyes then I look down at our fingers intertwined and I can't believe I'm here with her like this.

I look back up to the loveliness of her face. Our faces are only a few inches apart but those few inches feel like miles, to cover them feels like the hardest distance to cross. It would be so easy to get lost in her. To kiss her breathless, to reveal the how much I desire her but it is these times, like now that its so hard to read how she feels about me and my fear that she will reject me and abandon me keeps me from closing those last inches between us. I realize how easy it would be for her to hurt me and the power she has over me scares me and sobers my lust for her.

I remove my hand from her face and step back from her and I hear her sigh.

She lets her face fall from my gaze as she suddenly becomes fascinated with her bare feet.

"Is that offer for tea still good, Hermione?" I ask hesitantly.

"Of course it is Remus."

When we enter the kitchen she lets go of my hand and motions with her hand for me to take a seat. I sit on one of her worn kitchen stools. These stools always irked me because they looked worn even when they were brand-new. She told me it was some type of antiquing finish and I just couldn't understand why anyone would willingly spend their money on something that was purposely made to look old and worn.

I watch her as she saunters over to the sink and wets a napkin with some dishwashing soap.

She pads over to me and stands close and begins to wipe the damp napkin lightly against my skin. Rather than look at her, I watch her graceful fingers as they complete their task. I watch her pad over to the trash and throw the used napkin in the bin while she gets another one and dries my cheek.

"There, all clean" She says softly, her voice sounds terribly sad.

I look up at her face and let my gratefulness show "Thank you".

I wonder what has changed her mood so quickly. I hope it wasn't something I did, I would hate to cause her to be sad or to hurt her.

She nods and turns away and then busies herself with making tea.

"Would you like a sandwich Remus? I'm starved".

"I thought you went out on a date earlier. Don't tell me your date didn't buy you dinner? Don't tell me your one of those girls that only eats salad on dates." I give her a little smirk.

"Well yes. I was on a date earlier, but it ended before we were even given menus"

"Yes, a sandwich sounds wonderful. Would you like to talk about it?"


	7. Realizations (Hermione)

He closes his eyes as I watch him. Hmmm. I've never had a man close his eyes when I kissed his cheek before. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed him. I hope I haven't made him uncomfortable. I probably should pull away from him now before I completely embarrass myself.

"Nonsense Hermione. We protected each other, we both risked our lives for each other and for our friends and the whole wizarding world. There is no need to thank me for what you yourself have done."

I hate the modesty he shows. Why can't he just let me thank him without trying to diminish it? I wish he could think more of himself. Then I notice it. I've left a lipstick print on his cheek. He is one of the bravest and strongest people I know, someone who I admire for his maturity and now he looks like a little boy whose mother has just kissed him I can't help but to laugh.

I notice his eyes open and he looks confused.

"What's so funny?" I can hear the hurt in his voice as he asks me this. He's been scarred so much throughout his life and sometimes I wish his scars were merely physical.

"Why are you so modest Remus?" I ask and I can feel myself pout at him. I make a pact with myself. I can't allow him to not see himself the way I see him and I am going to do everything in my power to heal him even if he doesn't want me to. He saved my life so many times, maybe now I can do something to save him even if it is just from himself.

"We're going to have to change that. I can't let my brave, courageous, handsome knight think so little of all his hard work. I also got my lipstick all over your face. Come, I'll take you in the kitchen so you can have some tea while I get that off you"

I lace my fingers with his. I love the feel of his hands on mine and I can't help but to take the liberty with him and I hope my pulling him toward the kitchen gives me an excuse to do so. He seems so compliant to my tugging that I am quite shocked when he suddenly stops.

"You think I'm handsome?" I can hear the shock and amusement in his voice and it breaks my heart. If only I could have the courage to tell him that he isn't just merely handsome but also completely lovable but I'm a coward when it comes to him, the rejection would be too painful and I can't imagine my life as having any happiness without his friendship.

Then he does something completely unexpected. He slowly brings his hand up to caress her cheek. Its the first time he has initiated touch with me and I can't help how much I want to kiss him. His lips look so soft and kissable. I'm so dazed and he is looking at me intensely and I feel I have to say something.

"Well, I had quite the crush on you back in third year." I can't believe I just admitted that to him! I wish I could just be swallowed into the floor. What the hell is wrong with me and why does my voice sound so breathless as I say it? I can feel my skin burn with my blush.

"Did you? And how about now?"

Is he smirking at me? What does that mean? Then I suddenly feel my back hit the wall and I realize that he has trapped me and I don't even know how we got here. What am I supposed to do with this playful, flirty Remus? I didn't even know he could be like this.

He gently cups my face in his hand as he looks deeply into my eyes and I feel so elated and overjoyed that I can't help but laugh. Then he looks down at our fingers intertwined and smiles a little and I feel my heart fill with caring.

Then his eyes are there on my face as though he is trying to drink me in. IT would be so easy to just kiss him but what did Ginny tell me about guys, the have to feel like they are the ones who are moving things along and are in control. I've revealed myself and took control far too much tonight and I need to let him have the opportunity to do so if he wants to.

Then I see a sadness enter his eyes and the magic of the moment is gone suddenly. He removes his hand from my face and steps back and I haven't felt so cold in my entire life. I wonder what made him sad all of a sudden. I wonder where all these mood changes are coming from him tonight?

I can't help but sigh, I don't care what Ginny says about the beauty of all this romance stuff, its just too complicated with too many stupid rules. If this is what it takes to get a guy I'd rather be alone because romance apparently doesn't allow me to do what I want and just be myself.

I feel so awkward now as I realize that Remus doesn't have any feelings for me at all. Apparently Remus was just doing all that stuff so that he wouldn't hurt my feelings. He must pity me and for good reason. He must be able to tell that I can't seem to attract anyone. I can't bring myself to look at him so I just look at my feet hopefully I can keep looking at them until the awkwardness is gone.

"Is that offer for tea still good, Hermione?" he asks hesitantly. Wow he must feel the awkwardness as well. I feel appalled that I have allowed a guest that I care about as much as Remus to feel that way in my house.

"Of course it is Remus."

When we enter the kitchen I let go of his hand and motion for him to take a seat.

I can feel his eyes on me as I walk over to the sink and wets a napkin with some dishwashing soap.

I then walk over as I take him in and I stand close to try and make things less awkward between us. I slowly begin to use the napkin to wipe at his cheek. Damn, I can't even get him to look at me yet. It seems he wishes to watch my fingers. I hope he isn't afraid of me touching him. I then go to trash and dispose of the used napkin and then I get another napkin and use it to dry his cheek.

"There, all clean" I say softly. I try to keep the sadness out of my voice.

He says "Thank you".

All I can bring myself to do is nod and then turn away to make tea. I hope I don't cry while he's here.

"Would you like a sandwich Remus? I'm starved". I ask. Hopefully I can get him to eat some since its the night before the full moon and he's going to need his strength for tomorrow.

"I thought you went out on a date earlier. Don't tell me your date didn't buy you dinner? Don't tell me your one of those girls that only eats salad on dates." I give her a little smirk.

I raise my head and see his smirk and it makes me smile. He is so cute and I appreciate how much effort he is making.

"Well yes. I was on a date earlier, but it ended before we were even given menus"

"Yes, a sandwich sounds wonderful. Would you like to talk about it?"


	8. A Rather Rushed First Kiss (Remus)

I could feel my anger increase as I sat there. What type of man takes a woman as beautiful as Hermione out to dinner and then doesn't take care of her and treat her how she deserves?

I slowly rise from my seat. "Here let me help with that".

She looks at me as I approach her and then she smiles.

"You just can't let me take care of you can you?" She says with amusement in her voice.

"I look down and in to her eyes and say "You do so much for me already. Without you, I wouldn't have the wolfsbane potion and I wouldn't have such a wonderful friend. I remember when you yelled at me about how I was taking care of Teddy…".

She blushes crimson and laughs. "I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have been so harsh with you particularly because you were still dealing with your wife's death. I really regret doing that to you now. I should have been more understanding".

"Hermione, listen to me. You did nothing wrong". I gently clasped her hand.

"You were the only one who cared enough for Teddy's welfare to tell me the truth. I wasn't being a good father to him. My grief was all encompassing and had distanced myself from almost everyone by that time, but you wouldn't let me even when I was horrible I was to you or when you were dealing with other things. I remember you came in and you stood in front of me with your hands on your hips and yelled at me about my responsibilities to my son, that I was his protector and caretaker and I needed to be there for him. I can't thank you enough for that".

I bring her hand up to my mouth with a smirk and I notice the bruises on her knuckles. And suddenly I'm filled with an overwhelming sense of protectiveness for her. I would rend them limb from limb, I would rip their heart out and eat it raw. No one was going to hurt her while I was around.

"Hermione? What happened? Who did this to you?" I say with anger filling my voice.

I can see her flinch at me and feel her hand shaking in mine.

I gently bring my hand up to her face and I see her look at my hand warily.

"Hermione" I say as I try to control my voice. "I'm not angry at you and you know I would never hurt you right?".

She nods and I let my hand cup her face. There are tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Well, its just… I think I may have overreacted a bit and I'm feeling slightly embarrassed".

She blushes while looking down at her feet.

I use my fingers to push her face up so I can look in her eyes. "Hermione, I'm sure its not nearly as bad as your making it out to be.

She looks up at me with an eyebrow raised "Perhaps… your right" she sighs and then closes her eyes.

"Come, tell old Remus what happened?"

She looks up at me annoyed and says "You're not old Remus."

I laugh loudly at her as my heart soars. She doesn't think I'm old. She gently pulls away as she takes a seat and motions for me to take one as well. I sit immediately.

She smiles at me and then sighs. "Okay, I was set up on a date by Ginny…

Ginny set her up on a date and then probably was the one that picked out that dress. That explained why Hermione was wearing it because it certainly didn't seem like something Hermione would pick out for herself. How could she do this to me when she told me earlier to finally tell Hermione how I felt?

"Well I went to the bar to wait and I got myself a drink and a man at the bar started chatting with me. He seemed nice and he was flirting with me…"

I can just see how that scene played out. Hermione walks in to a bar on a Saturday night and every man in the room is taken aback because they never realized until that moment that a woman at beautiful as her existed. I can feel my blood boil as I think about a strange man approaching her and possessing courage I didn't have since he was able to talk with her.

"Then my date showed up. It was Benjy Williams, the seeker from Puddlemere United…"

Ginny was going to get a piece of my mind. Ugh, she sets up Hermione with one of the nicest looking blokes in quidditch. But I had to remember that I had to keep my anger in check because I didn't want to scare Hermione away and my anger wasn't directed at her but her friend.

"I thought you didn't like quidditch?" I ask her softly.

She laughs and smiles at me. "I don't, but Ginny went through all that trouble and I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I went".

Ah, so your date shows up and I remember you saying that you left before you even got a chance to look at a menu.

Yes well. I went to pay my bill and the man I had been talking to apparently paid it. When I told him that wasn't necessary he mentioned something about me saving the wizarding world but then…"

She blushes and looks away.

Now I was intrigued, what could he had said to her to make her speechless.

"Well, what did he say Hermione?".

"He said that 'imagining me pressed up against the wall with my dress pushed up to my hips while my legs were wrapped around his waist as he fucked me was going to fill his fantasies tonight' so I punched him in the face and then my date got mad because I made a scene"

She is blushing crimson and avoiding my gaze.

I laugh in response and say "That's my girl!"

There is that feistiness that I love about her. I does sober me a bit that she punched a man for saying exactly what I was thinking of doing to her. Well maybe she just punched him because he said it aloud and quite frankly that was very rude to do to a strange woman in public.

"What's so wrong with me Remus?"

"What do you mean? I ask her confused.

"Why can't I attract a man and keep him? Why do all my dates go horribly wrong?"

She looks up at me with eyes that are soft and scared. How could she think that anything was wrong with her. I would give anything just to have her, even for a moment.

"There's nothing wrong with you Hermione. Trust me, if I was a younger man I'd show you how gorgeous you are. Would you have punched me, if I was the man at the bar who said those things to you?"

Did I just say that to her? What the hell has gotten into me tonight.

Before I can do anything her lips are on mine and before I can respond she pulls away and turns her face from mine.

"I'm sorry… I"

I use my hand to turn her face toward mine and then I kiss her back.

She wraps her arms around my neck and I feel her tongue touching the seam of my lips asking for entrance and I can do nothing but oblige her. As I open my mouth our tongues immediately duel for dominance and then I feel her pull away.

"You're not old Remus and yes, if you had said that to me in public I would have punched you and then I would have taken us to my bedroom and had my way with you"


	9. A Rather Rushed First Kiss (Hermione)

AN: sorry its taken so long to upload this but I was working on IRB for research. Now that I've submitted that, I should be able to update more frequently. :)

I see Remus slowly rise from his seat

"Here let me help with that".

I can't help but smile at him. He is always so helpful and never wants to just let me do things for him. He is the only man I know who is like this, all the others love it when I do things for them.

"You just can't let me take care of you can you?" I say with amusement in her voice.

He suddenly looks intently in my eyes and says "You do so much for me already. Without you, I wouldn't have the wolfsbane potion and I wouldn't have such a wonderful friend. I remember when you yelled at me about how I was taking care of Teddy…".

I don't understand him now, he is usually so meek and gentle and his intensity is so unnerving. I can't help but blush and laugh nervously as he reminds me of the time I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have been so harsh with you particularly because you were still dealing with your wife's death. I really regret doing that to you now. I should have been more understanding".

He looks slightly annoyed with me. Hmmm, I never have gotten that response to an apology before.

"Hermione, listen to me. You did nothing wrong".

I feel his hand gently clasping my own.

"You were the only one who cared enough for Teddy's welfare to tell me the truth. I wasn't being a good father to him. My grief was all encompassing and had distanced myself from almost everyone by that time, but you wouldn't let me even when I was horrible I was to you or when you were dealing with other things. I remember you came in and you stood in front of me with your hands on your hips and yelled at me about my responsibilities to my son, that I was his protector and caretaker and I needed to be there for him. I can't thank you enough for that".

There is that damn smirk again. Doesn't he understand that it is making my knees weak? I place my other hand on the table to hold myself up. I'm speechless as he slowly brings my hand up to his mouth. Is he seriously going to kiss my hand? This feels like I have been transported to another time, where men were gentlemen. Why does it feel so hot in here all of a sudden. Just when he is about to kiss my hand I notice him taking in the bruises on my knuckles. Suddenly his face darkens and I can literally feel the waves of anger coming off him.

"Hermione? What happened? Who did this to you?"

His voice sounds so angry, I can't help but flinch and my hand starts shaking. I never have seen him quite so angry before and it thrills me (that he would care so much about my welfare) but also scares me because he usually is so controlled.

He slowly brings his hand up to my face but I can't help but look at it warily because I'm not quite sure what he is going to do with it.

"Hermione"

He sounds like he is trying to control his voice and that calms me, there's the Remus I know.

"I'm not angry at you and you know I would never hurt you right?".

I can't help but nod. I know he wouldn't hurt me intentionally, and then his hand is on my cheek, cupping it with his fingers. And I can't help but feel overwhelmed by the realization that Remus is capable of this much emotion.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

His voice sounds so soothing now, like he is talking to a scared child and I suddenly find myself exhausted and filled with the desire to snuggle into him and rest.

"Well, its just… I think I may have overreacted a bit and I'm feeling slightly embarrassed".

I can't help but blush and look down at my feet. I don't want to tell Remus what happened because I'm afraid of his reaction and my feet don't stare at me intensely like Remus does, as though he is trying to read my mind.

I feel the fingers on my cheek guiding my face up and I can't help but look back in his eyes.

"Hermione, I'm sure its not nearly as bad as your making it out to be.

My eyebrows raise. How is he able to read me so well? How does he know exactly what to say?

"Perhaps… your right".

I can't take this intensity anymore, not when its directed at me. I sigh and close my eyes.

"Come, tell old Remus what happened?"

My eyes fly open. How can he think he's old when he's only in his forties?

"You're not old Remus."

Then he laughs loudly and it surprises me. Hmmm. I wonder why that elicited that response?

I pull away from him and take a seat. I have a feeling this is going to take awhile. I motion for him to take one as well and he immediately sits.

I can't help but smile at his quickness to obey.

"Okay, I was set up on a date by Ginny…"

Hmmm… why does he look angry and confused all of a sudden?

"Well I went to the bar to wait and I got myself a drink and a man at the bar started chatting with me. He seemed nice and he was flirting with me. Then my date showed up. It was Benjy Williams, the seeker from Puddlemere United…"

His voice suddenly interrupts my tale.

"I thought you didn't like quidditch?"

I can't help but laugh. Yes, I dislike quidditch and I also found Ginny's choice rather funny.

"I don't, but Ginny went through all that trouble and I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I went".

"Ah, so your date shows up and I remember you saying that you left before you even got a chance to look at a menu".

"Yes well. I went to pay my bill and the man I had been talking to apparently paid it. When I told him that wasn't necessary he mentioned something about me saving the wizarding world but then…"

I can't help but blush and look away. Ugh, why do I always let my temper determine how I behave.

"Well, what did he say Hermione?".

"He said that 'imagining me pressed up against the wall with my dress pushed up to my hips while my legs were wrapped around his waist as he fucked me was going to fill his fantasies tonight' so I punched him in the face and then my date got mad because I made a scene"

I can't believe I just said that to Remus. I can feel my face get hot, this is so embarrassing to tell him. I can't even look at Remus right now.

Then I hear his laughter while he exclaims "That's my girl!"

It seems like this same thing happens on all my dates. Maybe I can ask him what I'm doing wrong.

"What's so wrong with me Remus?"

"What do you mean?"

He sounds confused. Doesn't he understand that I can't seem to ever attract a man?

"Why can't I attract a man and keep him? Why do all my dates go horribly wrong?"

I look into his eyes to make sure he understands me.

"There's nothing wrong with you Hermione. Trust me, if I was a younger man I'd show you how gorgeous you are. Would you have punched me, if I was the man at the bar who said those things to you?"

He thinks I'm gorgeous and he would apparently do something about it if he felt he was younger. Doesn't he realize how I feel about him? That last question though, I would never expect Remus to ask me something like that and I try to imagine what I would have done if Remus said that to me. I would pull him to me roughly and snog him senseless. That actually doesn't seem to be a bad idea, when clearly he finds me attractive.

I lean in quickly and kiss him fervently. His lips are so soft and utterly kissable. Ummm. Why isn't he doing anything? Isn't he supposed to kiss me back? Shit… maybe kissing him was the wrong thing to do.

I pull away and turn my face from him. I wish I could disappear… I've never been so humiliated.

"I'm sorry… I"

Then his hand is on my face and he is turning it toward his and then he is leaning in and his lips are on mine and it feels like heaven.

I can't help but wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer and I let my tongue touch the seam of his lips because it seems that in order to kiss him the way I want, I'm going to have to make the first move. Then suddenly his mouth opens and I feel his tongue on mine and it feels like fireworks are going off in my body and I can feel wetness between my legs as our tongues duel for dominance. If I don't pull away I am going to climb in his lap and grind against him like a wanton slag.

"You're not old Remus and yes, if you had said that to me in public I would have punched you and then I would have taken us to my bedroom and had my way with you"


	10. I Called to You (Remus)

AN: Sorry its taken so long to write this chapter (and it's short and ends on a cliffhanger) but this really went in a completely different direction than I was expecting and I had to go back and reread some of the books (Mostly the third one) in order to get this chapter right. But I wanted to share it with you because I had a realization that Hermione said that "a werewolf will only respond to a call from its own kind" and Hermione calls to Remus when he is transformed and he comes to her and I thought why would this happen? So I included it here because it helps with my plot development. As always, your comments and reviews are appreciated! Thank you for your patience! :)

Onwards with the story. 

I'm shocked by what she just told me. I've never heard her talk that way before. I'm also elated because its proof of her desire for me. Its so cute how she blushes and looks away.

Before I can respond, she jumps up and walks to a corner of the kitchen to get to a shelf marked potions and I see her stand on her tip toes in order to reach it. I can't help but follow her, seeing her beautiful pert ass accentuated in chocolate satin makes my cock strain against my trousers.

I silently move until I am right behind her, she is so intrigued in her task, she doesn't even notice my approach. I see her hand on the door and I place my hand on top of hers while using the other to wrap around her waist and I feel her body tense.

"Baby, its just me. What's wrong?".

"Nothing… I just"

"Just what? Hermione talk to me"

"I'm… I'm scared okay".

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of you!"

I use my palm to turn her to face me and I see the pain in her eyes.

"You're scared of me? Is it because of what I am?" I say softly while my heart breaks in my chest. Makes sense she would be afraid of me being a werewolf, almost everyone else is, why would she be so different? Her passionate speeches aside, it's easy to assert things, but harder to actually enact them. I immediately pull my arm from her waist and extricate myself from her.

She looks at me eyes wide and says angrily,

"No, Remus, never! How could you even ask me that!?"

"I don't know… that just seemed the most obvious thing" I say as I smirk.

She really brings out my playful side. I can't help but bring my forehead to hers as I guide my hands to her supple waist.

My hands are immersed in cool chocolate satin and her lovely curves. I could die a happy man like this. I have imagined this many times, in the darkness of my flat or during my dreams, imaginings that I never actually thought I would have the opportunity to experience and I realize that actually doing it is far better than anything my mind could put together. Despite how much I have longed for her, I still was unable to properly do her justice.

I feel elated.

"I could never ever be afraid of you!"

Hermione places her hands on my face and moves her head back so she can look into my eyes. Remember how we told you what happened during third year the night we saved Sirius?

I nod my head.

"Well you transformed and Harry and I had used my time turner".

I didn't know where she was going with this but it brought back memories of the first time I was told this tale by Harry and her in the hospital wing while I sat on Harry's cot with Dumbledore looking on with those twinkling eyes of his and I can't help but smile. Even then, I was awed by her bravery. I had never met anyone who would willingly call to a werewolf. I was also embarrassed at myself and guilty that my affliction almost got them hurt and allowed Pettigrew to get away. The people who were my favorite students actually saw me as a werewolf who wanted to attack them. I didn't know how I could ever look in their eyes again. As though she knew what I felt, she placed her hand on top of mine and said to me with her eyes filled with compassion "Professor, neither Harry or I blame you for the events of that night. You did nothing wrong and you are our friend. We still respect and care for you and..."She stopped here and blushed. "I admire you for your bravery, kindness, and selflessness considering all the bigoted people you have to deal with and the painful transformations that you go through. I've never heard you complain even once". It took me years to admit but that little speech got me through some of the worst times of my life, during missions for the order, whenever I faced bigotry for my condition, Dora's death.

"Well I called to you so you would get away from our other selves, and you came to me. And I must say there are a great many emotions one expects one to feel when a werewolf not on wolfsbane comes running toward you, but I only felt surprise since werewolves only come to a call of their own kind and I'm not a werewolf"

"Once Buckbeak ran you away and Sirius and our other selves were saved, I always wondered what that meant for us".

I had never hear this part of the tale and it shocked me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It took me years to sort through all the drivel and incompetence regarding most wizard's understandings of werewolves, but when I finally did I couldn't bring myself to tell you, especially since you didn't seem to acknowledge it yourself and I didn't want you to know only to have you reject me".


	11. I Called To You (Hermione)

Did I just say that out loud to Remus Lupin? What the hell is wrong with me tonight? I can't help but blush and look away from him at my wanton bluntness.

I jump up and move over to the cabinet that holds my potions and spell ingredients. Maybe if I focus on the purpose of his visit rather than how much I want him I can avoid embarrassing myself further. As I approach the cabinet I start to think about why I chose this one to hold my potions and spell ingredients when its not easily accessible to me due to my short stature and the fact that one can't accio or use magical spells on most fully made potions due to their volatile nature.

I step on my tiptoes in order to reach the cabinet and after silently magicking the door open, rummage around for the wolfsbane potion I made Remus. I was very proud of this particular mixture. I had attempted to make it taste more pleasant or at least not unpleasant. Hopefully my little tinkering with the potion would allow Remus at least some comfort.

I feel Remus coming up behind me and I feel one of his hands touching mine while the other goes to wrap around my waist. I've never felt his strong hands on me like this, so possessive and firm against my belly. I can't help but tense at how pleasurable it feels and the rightness of it. I feel his magick merge with mine and I am flooded with pleasurable sensation.

"Baby, its just me. What's wrong?".

Why does he think something is wrong?

"Nothing… I just"

"Just what? Hermione talk to me"

"I'm… I'm scared okay".

I say the first thing that comes to mind because saying what I really want to is still frightening since I don't know how he is going to take my knowledge.

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of you!"

I feel the palm on my waist being used to turn me to face him.

After having all this knowledge about us, it was so painful to see him with Dora, to watch him look at her in all the ways I wish he would look at me.

"You're scared of me? Is it because of what I am?"

His voice is so soft and I can tell that my words have hurt him deeply. He pulls his arms away from me and steps back as though I've burned him. Why is it suddenly so hard to talk to him, to tell him what I really feel, think, and believe? Why can't I just tell him and let him make up his own decision? I can't believe he just said that to me.

I can't help but feel my anger flare dangerously. Why does he hate himself so much. Why can he see how amazing he is?

"No, Remus, never! How could you even ask me that!?"

"I don't know… that just seemed the most obvious thing" and then I see it again, that smirk that makes me want to snog him senseless and lose myself in him. It makes him look so young, my heart breaks at how something so little can bring out all this emotion from him, my heart also breaks at how hard his life has been, how much it has aged him.

Then his forehead is on mine. A movement between people who can trust each other. A movement that I don't deserve with this secret I'm keeping. His hands go to my waist, apparently its his favorite part of my body since he can't help touching it.

"I could never ever be afraid of you!"

I feel so guilty now. I need to tell him.

I place my hands on his face and moves back so I make myself feel better. Maybe he will trust me after?

"Remember how we told you what happened during third year the night we saved Sirius?"

He nods his head.

"Well you transformed and Harry and I had used my time turner".

I remember telling him this while Harry and I were in the hospital wing while Remus sat on Harry's cot with Dumbledore looking on with those twinkling eyes of his.

I see him smile a little. He seems to be humoring me.

I could tell he felt so guilty and embarrassed and I couldn't help but she to place my hand on top of his and say

"Professor, neither Harry or I blame you for the events of that night. You did nothing wrong and you are our friend. We still respect and care for you and…" I couldn't bring myself to continue for a moment, that touch felt so right and suddenly romantic feelings bloomed in my chest for this man I had never even looked at in that way.

It makes me laugh now when I think about all the men I touched just to see if I could feel that way again. It only happened that one time.

"I admire you for your bravery, kindness, and selflessness considering all the bigoted people you have to deal with and the painful transformations that you go through. I've never heard you complain even once".

"Well I called to you so you would get away from our other selves, and you came to me. And I must say there are a great many emotions one expects one to feel when a werewolf not on wolfsbane comes running toward you, but I only felt surprise since werewolves only come to a call of their own kind and I'm not a werewolf"

"Once Buckbeak ran you away and Sirius and our other selves were saved, I always wondered what that meant for us".

I can see the shock on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It took me years to sort through all the drivel and incompetence regarding most wizard's understandings of werewolves, but when I finally did I couldn't bring myself to tell you, especially since you didn't seem to acknowledge it yourself and I didn't want you to know only to have you reject me".

I look at him now he seems stunned.

"What does it all mean Hermione?"

"Well first drink your potion and let me make us some dinner and then we will talk".

Once I see the anger entering his eyes, I immediately follow that with,

"It will take a long time to explain and I'm quite famished. Please humor me".

"Oh yes. I completely forgot about the fact that you haven't had dinner yet and I completely forgot about my potion".

He is so cute when he looks sheepish, I think it has to do with the irony of him being a werewolf but I hold back my laughter.

I turn around and place myself back on tiptoe to retrieve his potion for him.

I turn back to face him and I see his hand coming toward me ready to grab it.

"Now Remus, before you drink this I need to let you know that I have been investigating some new potion ingredients in regards to its taste and healing properties post transformation".

"How did you do that?"

"Well after months of pouring over Snape's notes regarding the potion, last month I took of your saliva while you were transformed and asleep and I injected it into some bunnies and it turned them into were-bunnies. I then created several batches of wolfsbane potion with different healing plants and I discovered that elderflowers helped with the scarring and also seemed to be more pleasant to the bunnies in terms of taste".

Remus laughed when I finished. He looks amused but at what part I'm not sure

"Were-bunnies? Can I see them?"

Ah, its the were-bunnies that make him laugh.

"Sure, but be careful as they are carnivores and would love the taste of your flesh since they transformed tonight. They tend to transform once the moon becomes 3/4 full and continue to transform every night until after the full moon sets. I think its due to their faster metabolism".

I use wandless magic to summon my wand and the three were-bunnies' cages.

The transformation made the bunnies three times their size with sharp fangs and claws. All three were sleeping soundly. They unfortunately couldn't be kept together during a transformation since they would try to kill and eat each other.  
After looking at the bunnies for a few moments. Remus turned to me with an incredulous expression and said

"Just because the potion is safe for a bunny does not mean it would be safe for me".

I can understand his trepidation to take the potion. Which is why I had already set up my counter for him by drinking it myself.

"Don't worry Remus, I drank some earlier to make sure it wasn't poisonous and I'm fine".

"You what?"

"I drank some. The wolfsbane potion is completely harmless to a non-werewolf, provided that it was properly formulated and I must say that this formulation tastes much better than what you're used to".

He just stares at me for a long time before he gently takes the potion from me, smiles, and drinks down a huge gulp.

Remus laughs softly while staring at me in amazement and something akin to awe.

"This does taste much better. Thank you".

He finishes the rest of the potion quickly and sends the empty bottle to the sink.

"Would you do me the honor of dining out with me this evening Hermione?"


	12. Invitations (Remus)

What exactly did Hermione know, how long had Hermione known whatever it is she didn't want to tell me, why was she scared that I would reject her if she told?

Questions kept swirling in my head. There was only one way to get to the bottom of this… I apparently would have to drag it out of her.

"What does it all mean Hermione?"

"Well first drink your potion and let me make us some dinner and then we will talk".

I can feel myself becoming exasperated. Why does she keep avoiding my questions? Why can't she just answer them for me.

"It will take a long time to explain and I'm quite famished. Please humor me".

"Oh yes. I completely forgot about the fact that you haven't had dinner yet and I completely forgot about my potion".

I feel slightly guilty for my anger now. The poor girl hadn't had any dinner and she must be starving.

She turns away from me and gets back on tiptoe to retrieve the potion and I can't help but imagine what it will be like to rip that dress from her body and while she screams my name in pleasure. That dress is going to be the death of me.

I can't help but saunter over to her. Her scent drives me to distraction and calls to me like a siren's song. I have this desire to caress every inch of her body, to hear her sigh and moan while her eyes darken and her pupils dilate as I make her cum over and over.

She turns back to face me just as I reach up to caress her neck with my fingers.

"Now Remus, before you drink this I need to let you know that I have been investigating some new potion ingredients in regards to its taste and healing properties post transformation".

Such an inquisitive and beautiful mind she has. Usually I would be just be happy at the amount of effort she put in to making the potion better but now I can't help but focus on more baser things.

"How did you do that?"

"Well after months of pouring over Snape's notes regarding the potion, last month I took of your saliva while you were transformed and asleep and I injected it into some bunnies and it turned them into were-bunnies. I then created several batches of wolfsbane potion with different healing plants and I discovered that elderflowers helped with the scarring and also seemed to be more pleasant to the bunnies in terms of taste".

I couldn't help but laugh… she made were-bunnies in order to test her new formulation of the potion. Just like a muggle scientist with their clinical trials.

"Were-bunnies? Can I see them?"

"Sure, but be careful as they are carnivores and would love the taste of your flesh since they transformed tonight. They tend to transform once the moon becomes 3/4 full and continue to transform every night until after the full moon sets. I think its due to their faster metabolism".

She must have used wandless magic to summon both her wand and the three were-bunnies' cages.

The transformation made the bunnies three times their size with sharp fangs and claws. All three were sleeping soundly.

I couldn't help but look at them sadly. They now were like me only, they transformed multiple times a month. Even though the new potion works for them doesn't mean it would work for me, surely she could see that.

"Just because the potion is safe for a bunny does not mean it would be safe for me".

"Don't worry Remus, I drank some earlier to make sure it wasn't poisonous and I'm fine".

"You what?"

She took the potion, was she mental?

"I drank some. The wolfsbane potion is completely harmless to a non-werewolf, provided that it was properly formulated and I must say that this formulation tastes much better than what you're used to".

She looks so hopeful as I take the potion from her. If she can be brave enough to drink the disgusting concoction, I could at least be brave enough to taste it.

The potion tastes much better. Its almost funny that she of all people would worry about its taste. Most people who could make it were worried enough about simply making it correctly. I can't help but snicker.

"This does taste much better. Thank you".

Her eyes grow soft as I drink down the rest of the potion. It always amazes me how such a little thing makes her so happy. I should take her out to dinner, its really the least I can do and I knew the perfect restaurant to take her.

"Would you do me the honor of dining out with me this evening Hermione?"

The quicker we get some food in her, the quicker I would get the answers I was looking for.


	13. Tavern on the Green (Hermione)

AN: Sorry its taken so long for me to upload this chapter. I cut my index fingertip on my right hand with a mandolin slicer about two weeks ago and I still can't use it (which makes typing a much slower enterprise) and I'm also working on my ABA accreditation now and also doing work for my instructional design graduate classes so it makes it difficult to find time to complete this. As always, I appreciate the reviews immensely.

Onwards with the story...

* * *

I almost laughed at the way he asked me to dinner. It feels different than the other times he has asked me to dinner when we were just friends. It feels more romantic and sweet and it warms my heart. And then I see the hesitation in his eyes that he tries to hide from me with his bold words and smiles but its there, as though he thinks I will say no to him, will reject him after everything.

I can't help but smile at the sweetness of his words and to show him how pleased I am.

His hand is held out for me to grab, for me to hold, touch, and caress.

"Of course, Remus. I would love to accompany you".

I place my hand in his and he kisses the back softly, letting his supple lips linger on my knuckles softly. I can't help but sigh. I've never been kissed like this before. I never would have pegged Remus as a sensualist, considering how selfless and giving he is but apparently there is still a great deal to learn about the man and I can't help but feel excited by the prospect.

His lips on my hand feels heavenly but he drops my hand a little too soon for my taste and I pout at him.

He laughs and then he quickly kisses me, making sure to lightly nip at my lower lip.

I gasp and he uses that to touch my tongue with his own. I can't help but kiss him back and I feel like I'm being consumed. I feel his hands on my waist. I move my hands up so I can run them through the hair at the nape of his neck. It feels so soft against my fingers, like goose down.

And he groans in my mouth and presses his lips harder against mine.

He pulls away and we are both breathing hard.

"You don't know what your pouting lips are doing to me sweetheart".

There is a part of me that wants to jump up and down while I squeal excitedly. I am barely able to control myself.

I gently place my hands on his face as I look in his eyes

"Remus, you can do whatever you want to my lips any time you like".

Then my stomach growls loudly.

I laugh nervously and apologize. Damn stomach, ruining everything including my plans to forgo dinner so I can snog him some more.

He gently leans his forehead against mine and laughs softly. I can feel my cheeks blush.

"Sorry. Its so easy to get carried away with you".

He slowly lets his fingers lightly trace my cheek.

"I know the perfect place for dinner. Are you ready?"

"Yes".

Suddenly I feel Remus' strong hands lightly holding my waist while I feel a tugging sensation near my navel as the world blurs past us and all I can do is stare at Remus. There is a soft smile playing at his lips and all I want to do is kiss it.

We land in a wooded park that appears deserted.

"Where are we?"

"In New York City's Central Park, love."

"You mean you took me all the way to America to have dinner?"

"Its about 1AM in Scotland and the only thing I would be able to get you at that time is some takeaway."

"Takeaway is fine, really. A nice spicy curry with naan bread sounds delicious."

He laughs softly. "For a woman who regularly tells me I don't know my worth, you obviously don't know yours. I could never let you eat takeaway on a first date love. Besides a woman as special as you deserves better."

He gently cups my cheek with his fingers.

"You're the first person I've brought here, to America with me. I want to share this with you. The restaurant is not far from here."

He lets go of my face and intertwines his fingers with mine and starts walking. It feels lovely to have his hand in mine.

I can't help but follow.

"What is it you wish to share with me Remus?"

"There are a lot of things about me that no one else knows. I promise to explain later since you said you would explain you calling to me while I was in my werewolf form during your third year".

He stops me right before we leave the safety of the trees.

He gets out and points his wand toward himself and transforms his worn, threadbare robes into a tuxedo with a crisp white silk shirt, black silk tie, and black vest with a open tuxedo jacket and impeccably tailored black pants. My jaw drops as I peruse his clothing with my eyes. Seeing Remus in a tailored outfit for the first time is even better than I could have imagined. Now I can see the hint of muscles that his loose robes always hid from me. It makes me wonder what he is hiding underneath his clothes.

"See something you like?" He smirks.

Clearly he has caught me gawking.

"You."

I rise on tiptoe and kiss him. The kiss is delicious, intense, and full of heat. I roughly push him up against a tree and press my hips into his. I finally pull away my face away and I can feel his eyes burning into my flesh as we both attempt to gain our breath as I lean toward his ear.

"All I can think about is unwrapping that pretty suit off you like a present. Letting my mouth taste each inch of skin that is revealed".

He groans and nips my neck with his teeth. I can't help but moan his name. He gently rests his forehead against my collarbone.

"Fuck. You're going to be the death of me."

I laugh. "Sounds like a lovely way to go."

He pulls me out of the shade of the trees and suddenly we are on one of the pathways of the park.

"Come. Dinner awaits."

He intertwines our fingers and then brings them up and kisses the back of my hand again. He slowly pulls me forward quickly now and we walk in silence.

Suddenly I see the bright lanterns hung from ropes and mingling with the trees with gas lamps sprinkled throughout, and lots of people talking and eating with tall buildings surrounding us on all sides. A building directly in front of us is covered in ivy. It feels like we have found a haven, a lovely place and I suddenly see why Remus would travel all this way just to come here. I feel so touched that he would bring me to such a beautiful place.

Remus stops me right on the edge of the light of the lanterns so we are surrounded by semi-darkness.

"Welcome to Tavern on the Green, Hermione."

"Wow! This place is beautiful, like something out of a storybook fairytale. How'd you ever find it?"

"I came here with my parents as a boy. My father proposed to my mother here, so it became one of her favorite places. They would come here for every anniversary and celebration."

He lets go of my hand and offers me his arm. I thread my arm through his and let my hand rest on his forearm.

"Come, our table awaits."

He slowly pulls me forward to a little podium with a nicely dressed man behind it.

"Hello Mr. Lupin. It's nice for you to be joining us again. I'll let the chef know you're here. Would you like a table inside or outside?".

Instead of answering, Remus looks at me.

"What do you prefer Hermione?"

"Outside definitely."

"Outside it is."

Remus goes into his jacket pocket and pulls out a bill and hands it to the man at the podium.

"Thank you sir."

"Nonsense. I appreciate how much you are accommodating us at such short notice."

Another man with a nice suit comes forward.

"Alex will lead you to your table".

"Right this way sir".

Remus and I follow Alex who leads us to a table off to the side of the center of the patio. Our table is quite far from the others which surprises me since most of the tables look rather close together. I notice people stare as we walk past and I blush because their hard stares seem to suggest that they think I am with him for his money and it saddens me that most of these people will never get to know how wonderful he is and how much I care for him.

Remus uses his other hand to gently rub the one I rested on his forearm.

"The women stare at you because they are jealous that they can't be as beautiful as you are and the men stare at me because they are jealous they aren't in my place. Being with you makes me the luckiest man alive."

Remus gently lets me go and pulls out my chair. I notice that he picks the seat that faces me away from everyone for which I am grateful.

Remus quickly seats himself.

"Would you mind if I ordered for us, Hermione? There are certain tastes I want to experience with you together".

"Sure".

Well at least he asked me first.

He smiles softly and then begins.

"We'll have the roasted figs, hand cut steak tartare, and grilled baby octopus for starters along with a bottle of champagne, please. Then well have the grilled lobster risotto, the caramelized diver sea scallops, the dry aged NY sirloin steak medium rare, the grilled whole fish, and the caramelized rack of lamb medium rare"

"Very good sir."

Alex immediately bows and leaves us.

"Remus, you ordered far too much food for only the two of us".

"Perhaps, but each dish will build on the others and will become like a symphony of flavors on the palate".

He smirks then leans in close and whispers.

"Besides, you're going to need your strength for what I have planned for us".


	14. Tavern on the Green (Remus)

AN: So don't get mad guys, but I made Remus rich in this one, mostly because if they are able to transfigure anything into something else then why does Remus wear threadbare clothing? The only thing that makes sense is that he does so on purpose. Hopefully, my explanation is good enough (and I will explain both the call to Remus' werewolf and how Remus got wealthy in the next chapter. :)

Onward with the story...

* * *

She looks like she is close to laughter at my dinner invitation. Maybe I need to pull back some. I guess its funny to her how I'm acting tonight, but it feels so nice to just be allowed the pleasure to actually be able to show her all the things I've hid from her for so long. Have I finally managed to shock her into silence?

Then I see it, her smile lights up her face and I cling to the joy I see there, its indescribable to know that I'm the reason for her smile. I need to make the effort to make her smile more.

I hold my hand out for her. It's so hard to wait for her to return my advance when all I want to do is just grab her and never let go.

"Of course, Remus. I would love to accompany you".

Her hand is in mine and I can't help but admire their beauty. The tips and palms are calloused and it brings back memories of her strength during the war and her punching men that go too far with her and their gentleness when she takes care of me after the full moon. How can hands be so tough and yet also be capable of such compassion? I realize that her hands are a direct reflection of her nature and I must kiss them particularly because they are beginning to bruise slightly and this will give me a chance to repay her endless kindnesses she has shown me over the years, to give her a little bit of comfort. Its almost as though she doesn't even notice the bruises, yet most people would be very cognizant of them. I know she is not one to focus on her own pain, she would rather help others and comfort them. If I have my way, it will never be that way for her again.

I hear her sigh and the sound does things to me, it fills my mind with making her sigh like that while I touch her thighs and breasts. There is so much to explore with her, so many things I want to give her of myself that she probably has never allowed herself.

I have to stop myself though its the one of the hardest things I've ever done otherwise we wouldn't be leaving and a quick fuck wouldn't be fair to her no matter how much I want to.

I see her pout. It pleasures me that she seems disappointed that I stopped kissing her hand. I can't help myself, she looks so petulant and its a peculiar mix of cute and sexy that makes me laughs out loud because she knows just how to tempt me and yet it seems that she doesn't know what she's doing.

I kiss her quickly and lightly nip her lower lip, testing her pain tolerance. Her gasp makes me almost groan aloud, I can feel the urge to dominate her and it surprises me. Usually, I prefer gentle lovemaking but maybe its due to the full moon being so close. She's even more responsive to me than I could have ever hoped for. It does my male ego good. Fuck, what am I going to do with this woman who drives me crazy. The gasp leaves her mouth open to mine and I can't help myself but to touch my tongue with hers and then I feel her kiss me back and I've never been kissed like this, like the other person is offering all of themselves to me and it leaves me with so lightheaded and heady.

My hands go to her waist, not to caress but to ground myself so I don't fall over. If a simple kiss from her does this to me, I can't wait to see how amazing it will be when I have her writhing against me as I take her so close to orgasm but don't let her cum.

Her hands are playing with the hair at the nape of my neck and I can't help but groan as her nails gently scratch my sensitive scalp. Apparently she gives as good as she gets and I love it.

I can't help but press my lips harder against hers but I have to stop myself or I'm going to rip that little dress off her and have my way with her.

"You don't know what your pouting lips are doing to me sweetheart".

I sound so breathless as I talk to her and it makes my voice lower. I watch how my gravely voice makes her eyes widen and fill with lust. To have a woman as beautiful as Hermione look at me like that fills me with pleasure. It makes me even more determined to take my time with her.

I feel her hands gently touch my face and now she is staring intently in my eyes as the world and everything in it other than her falls away from my conscious awareness.

"Remus, you can do whatever you want to my lips any time you like".

I lean in to kiss her again and then her stomach growls loudly.

She laughs nervously and apologies to me but its unnecessary. I lean my forehead against her and laugh softly but its mostly out of guilt. How many times tonight had she told me she was hungry and I can't control myself enough to make sure she takes care of herself. I'm a grown man and I'm asking like a boy going through puberty. I can feel the heat from her cheeks as she blushes.

"Sorry. Its so easy to get carried away with you".

"I know the perfect place for dinner. Are you ready?"

"Yes".

I grab at her waist again and I apparite us to a restaurant that I just decided to become a silent investor to mostly for her. Just imagining her face when she sees it makes me smile softly.

We land in a wooded park that appears deserted.

"Where are we?"

"In New York City's Central Park, love."

"You mean you took me all the way to America to have dinner?"

"Its about 1AM in Scotland and the only thing I would be able to get you at that time is some takeaway."

"Takeaway is fine, really. A nice spicy curry with naan bread sounds delicious."

I laugh softly. "For a woman who regularly tells me I don't know my worth, you obviously don't know yours. I could never let you eat takeaway on a first date love. Besides a woman as special as you deserves better."

I gently cup her cheek with my fingers.

"You're the first person I've brought here, to America with me. I want to share this with you. The restaurant is not far from here."

I let go of her face and intertwine my fingers with hers and I start walking.

"What is it you wish to share with me Remus?"

"There are a lot of things about me that no one else knows. I promise to explain later since you said you would explain you calling to me while I was in my werewolf form during your third year".

That's going to be a tough conversation, about how rich I actually am. How I hide my wealth from others mostly so they will leave me alone and not try to be nice for me simply for the sake of getting financial benefits from me. That's how I mostly handle most of my business affairs, I keep them secret from others, even from the charities I regularly donate to.

I stop right before we leave the safety of the trees.

I almost forgot to change. it would be hard enough to explain my robes and even harder to explain their threadbare nature to the waitstaff where we were going. I point my wand toward myself and I transform my worn, threadbare robes into a tuxedo with a crisp white silk shirt, black silk tie, and black vest with a open tuxedo jacket and impeccably tailored black pants.

I watch her jaw drop and I notice her eyes staring hungrily at my body. Apparently she likes this change of clothing probably for the way it was tailored to perfectly mold to my body. For that reaction alone, my tailor deserved a handsome raise.

"See something you like?" I can't help but smirk.

"You."

Her response surprises me. I didn't expect her to be so blunt about it. Then her lips are on mine and she is pressing her lips against mine intensely. Damn, I need to dress like this all the time if this is how she was going to be. I feel her palms against my chest as she roughly shoves me into a tree and presses her hips into mine. I can feel my wolf coming to the surface now at her little display of dominance, I can feel him trying to assert his claim as alpha over her. I've never had that happen before with anyone and it brings me back to all the questions I have regarding the call she made to my wolf.

She finally pulls away but apparently only to whisper naughty words into my ear which before tonight, I would have reasoned was impossible for her to do.

"All I can think about is unwrapping that pretty suit off you like a present. Letting my mouth taste each inch of skin that is revealed".

I groan softly and the beautiful column of her neck is calling to me in the semi-darkness. I start with kissing it with my lips while licking it slowly with my tongue. I feel her shivering but it's a warm night. The urge to taste her overcomes me suddenly and it's shocking how intense the desire is especially since I've never possessed this desire before. I feel the urge to bite and mark her to show everyone she is only mine and I suck her skin into my my mouth in order to suck and taste. I can feel her heartbeat and smell her blood flowing beneath her skin and it smells coppery and delicious. I groan loudly as I nip her flesh with my teeth.

I've never had the urge to possess and taste blood before.

Then she moans my name and it the sound of it brings me back to myself and I pull away.

I gently rest his forehead against her collarbone as a respite from what I want to do to her. I seriously need to get a grip before I scare her off. As I pull away I notice that a massive hickey is already forming on her neck and I feel a surge of possessiveness and satisfaction that my mark is on her. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Fuck. You're going to be the death of me."

She laughs and it sounds beautiful. "Sounds like a lovely way to go."

I need to get away from this deserted place before I lose all my self-control. I pull us out of the shade of the trees and suddenly we are on one of the pathways of the park.

"Come. Dinner awaits."

I intertwine our fingers since I can't seem to keep my hands to myself and I bring up her hand to kiss the back. I quickly pull us forward, I don't know how long I can remain alone with her without fucking her.

Thankfully, I see The Tavern on the Green in the distance and I hear a little gasp escape her and I look toward her face and her eyes are alight with joy, her face looks to be in rapture and it takes my breath away. How lovable her simplicity is mostly because it differentiates her from most of the people I come in contact with.

"Welcome to Tavern on the Green, Hermione."

"Wow! This place is beautiful, like something out of a storybook fairytale. How'd you ever find it?"

"I came here with my parents as a boy. My father proposed to my mother here, so it became one of her favorite places. They would come here for every anniversary and celebration."

That's true enough, however, the restaurant looked substantially different than when I first purchased it because I wanted to renovate it to accommodate her tastes and it pleases me that it was successful. Her reaction was even better than I could have imagined.

I offer her my arm and I feel her rest her hand on my forearm. The weight of her hands comfort and calm me.

"Come, our table awaits."

I slowly pulls her forward to a little podium with a nicely dressed man behind it.

"Hello Mr. Lupin. It's nice for you to be joining us again. I'll let the chef know you're here. Would you like a table inside or outside?".

Why did Martin have to mention letting the chef know I was here. I almost want to glare at him but he probably didn't think anything of it and probably thinks the woman next to me knows who I am. I can't lie to her and I'm not quite ready to tell her yet. That conversation definitely needs to be one we have in private.

Before Hermione has time to question his little slip, I ask her

"What do you prefer Hermione?"

"Outside definitely."

"Outside it is."

I go into my jacket pocket and pull out a thinly folded hundred dollar bill so Hermione can't see its denomination.

"Thank you sir."

"Nonsense. I appreciate how much you are accommodating us at such short notice."

Not that he really accommodated anything. I always have a table here unless I call and cancel it for the night.

Another man with a nice suit comes forward.

"Alex will lead you to your table".

"Right this way sir".

We follow Alex who leads us to a table off to the side of the center of the patio. It's my favorite table on the patio because of the amount of space I have from the other patrons.

I can tell she is uncomfortable with the amount of stares that are elicited but they are mostly because I am generally alone when I come here or travel so to see me with anyone is rather odd.

I gently begin to rub the hand on top of my forearm.

"The women stare at you because they are jealous that they can't be as beautiful as you are and the men stare at me because they are jealous they aren't in my place. Being with you makes me the luckiest man alive."

I let her go so I can pull out her seat. I let her have the seat with her back to everyone so I can make sure I am the person she focuses on.

I quickly seat myself. The sooner we get this done, the more time I get to have with her alone. I have to find a way to order for the both of us so I can watch her as she eats my favorite dishes here.

"Would you mind if I ordered for us, Hermione? There are certain tastes I want to experience with you together".

"Sure".

Her response causes me to smile. I would have expected her to argue with me about that.

"We'll have the roasted figs, hand cut steak tartare, and grilled baby octopus for starters along with a bottle of champagne, please. Then well have the grilled lobster risotto, the caramelized diver sea scallops, the dry aged NY sirloin steak medium rare, the grilled whole fish, and the caramelized rack of lamb medium rare"

"Very good sir."

Alex bows and leaves us. When I usually come he and I have some wonderful conversations. His ability to discern the fact that I want this over as soon as possible is why he's my favorite waiter. I think a nice promotion would be good for him.

"Remus, you ordered far too much food for only the two of us".

"Perhaps, but each dish will build on the others and will become like a symphony of flavors on the palate".

I smirk as I lean in

"Besides, you're going to need your strength for what I have planned for us".


	15. Explanations (Hermione)

I looked at him with surprise. The guilt of keeping things from him was gnawing at my stomach making me feel slightly nauseated. He was so trusting and open with me and I was keeping secrets from him. Why does he have to keep looking at me like that? I swallow a large gulp of wine and its pleasant taste is quite refreshing.

"What do you have planned for us Remus?

"Show and tell, love".

He looks at me with an expression that reminds me of a child who just got caught with its hand in the cookie jar and yet tries to make itself look cute so you'll let it go. His smile is mischievous and playful and it makes me want to kiss him senseless.

I snorted.

"Do you mean like what children do when they bring something from their homes and then share it with the rest of the class?"

His eyes fill with lust as he looks at me while taking a sip of his wine.

"Well, we both have things to explain to each other and I figure we can tell each other what we need to say while we show each other how we like to be touched and caressed. That dress is so tempting and distracting, it would tempt even a saint, so its better to get you out of it so I can focus on what's important".

Just then Alex came back with our three starters and before I know what I'm saying.

"Alex, I'm sorry we didn't say anything before but something important has come up, can you box up everything for us to take to-go?"

I see the surprise on Remus' face but I subtly shake my head no and he nods slightly.

"Certainly miss. I will box them up personality".

"Thank you very much, Alex. I really appreciate it!"

The minute Alex leaves us I can't help but speak.

"I have to tell you everything now. I've carried this guilt for some time and seeing how much you trust me and how wonderful you are makes my heart ache. I can't just sit here with you now, at least not until I know what you choose".

"Why didn't you just tell me before?"

"I was scared"

"You mentioned that earlier, you said you were scared of me".

"Yes, of how much you would hurt me if you left. I've been selfish all this time because I would rather have you with me with an omission than leaving me due to the truth".

He reached over and touched my forearm with his hand

"I'm sure its not nearly as bad as it seems darling."

"Well, once you know then you can tell me how bad it is".

"I promise, no matter what you tell me, that I'll listen and try to understand".

Alex comes back with multiple bags.

"Here we are sir and ma'am. Have a good night".

Remus stands, places his hand in his pocket and pulls out a few bills.

"This should cover it. Thank you for taking such good care of us".

"Thank you sir". I say softly, eyes downcast as my heart breaks.

Remus offers me his arm and I take it as we walk forward.

Once we leave the patio we are covered with darkness. He shrinks the bags and places them in his pocket. This may be the last time we do this, the last time he lets me walk with him. I'd better enjoy it while it lasts.

Once we enter the shade of the trees he stops us.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, let's get this over with"

He uses his free hand and places it on my waist and I feel a tugging sensation and suddenly I hear the clack from my heals as my feet land on a hardwood floor.

"Lumos"

Suddenly I see I'm in a room I've never been in before and its lovely with cathedral ceilings and floor to ceiling windows. Beautiful burgundy hardwoods are surrounded by walls covered in beautiful wainscoting that has been painted gray. Soft looking beige couches surround a beautiful raw wood coffee table. Along the walls are plenty of ornately carved end-tables and chairs, while the walls themselves have paintings in the style of Degas and Edward Hopper hanging on the walls.

"Where are we?"

"We're in my house."

I felt like the world had just turned upside down.

I was speechless. I decided to stare at a painting rather than make a fool of myself. I had so many questions, but I wasn't sure how to word all of them.

I turned my eyes to the painting directly before me and was instantly drawn to it because it reminded me of why I loved Degas so much, how he was so good with portraying movement. The woman was in the middle of a garden playing with a little dog. You could see how playful and rambunctious the dog was was and how much joy she brought her mistress. She was timelessly beautiful.

I felt Remus come up behind me.

"You seem to like the paintings".

"Yes, they are quite lovely. They remind me so much of Degas and Edward Hopper.

"You have a good eye for art, but I shouldn't be surprised".

"Well I love their artworks immensely. I've never seen these painting before, whoever painted them is very talented to be able to imitate the greats so well!".

Remus laughs softly.

"No, these are originals. Here eat this while I tell you about them".

I take what Remus hands me and it looks like an aluminum foil swan that has been opened to reveal what looked to be the lobster risotto. He hands me a gold fork and I can't bring myself to eat, too many surprises coupled with too many questions and my own guilt had my stomach in knots. However, the heavenly smell coming off the risotto made my stomach growl loudly and I immediately scooped up some and ate it. It tasted even better than it smelled and I closed my eyes as I tasted the buttery risotto with the sweet smoky lobster. I couldn't help but moan softly, it was easily the best risotto I had ever had.

I felt a finger touch my face. So beautiful and responsive when you eat.

I could hear affection in his tone and I opened my eyes to see him looking at me with genuine care in his eyes.

"This was a portrait of my grandfather's first wife Catherine, painted by Degas in 1871. He met her through his sister at a party for the elite. He was captivated by her beauty, in much the same way as I am captivated by yours".

I feel Remus wrap his arms around my waist and pull me in toward his chest.

"She wasn't like any other woman he had ever met before, she came from a wealthy family and was very opinionated and strong willed. He fell in love with her and he gave her this as a present, the first of many. If you look closely enough the same woman is in all of them".

"What happened to their romance? I'm assuming you're not a direct descendant of Degas?"

His laughter is louder and fuller this time. I feel Remus moving my hair over to one side.

"No, I'm not. She was engaged during this time to my grandfather and she had already promised herself to him. She rebuffed Degas many times for his advances but eventually she could no longer hide her feelings and eventually she fell for Degas even harder than he fell for her, she loved his adventurous spirit and the romanticism of being an artist. She never felt it would be right to abandon her promise even if it meant losing her love. She and my grandfather were married in 1878. Degas painted _The Star_ shortly after… apparently the ominous man in the wings is my grandfather".

his advances but eventually she could no longer hide her feelings and eventually she fell for Degas even harder than he fell for her, she loved his adventurous spirit and the romanticism of being an artist. She never felt it would be right to abandon her promise even if it meant losing her love. She and my grandfather were married in 1878. Degas painted _The Star_ shortly after… apparently the ominous man in the wings is my grandfather".

Remus gently began kissing the back of my neck while his hands work to remove my wrap.

I hear my wrap fall to the floor and I feel his hands lightly tracing the back of my neck. When his hands wander further down between my shoulder blades I feel so aroused I can't help but shiver and moan at his attentions.

I feel him pull back and I whimper at the lost of touch.

He gently slides the spaghetti strap off my right shoulder and begins kissing my flesh

"Fuck, promise me you will never wear this dress for anyone but me".

"Remus" I murmur.

Merlin it feels good to have him hold me like this. All I can think about is how his hands feel on my body and how much better it is than even I could've ever imagined. But I have to stop this before it goes too far, before I lose myself completely in him.

"If you don't stop touching me like that I'll never be able to tell you what I need to".

Remus backs away from me and I turn to face him. He gently grabs my arm and pulls me toward his massive couch that could easily seat 10. I sit and immediately I feel the couch sink under my weight and I feel like I'm sitting on a cloud. Its easily the most comfortable couch I've ever sat on in my life.

Suddenly plates, cutlery, a champagne bottle appear along with champagne flutes appear on the coffee table before us. I gently sit my half eaten risotto down on the table while Remus efficiently pops the cork out of the bottle and pours some into each glass and then hands me one before he takes a seat.

I gently lift my glass and say "To no more secrets"

Remus clinks his glass with mine and then takes a sip of his drink while I take a gulp. I am going to need a lot of courage for this.

"Trying to attain that liquid courage I see. This must be difficult for you to discuss with me. I promise I will listen and I will try to understand".

I empty my glass and take a deep breath.

"Earlier, I mentioned that I called to you when you were in your werewolf form during my third year and you responded and came toward me which only should happen when one of your kind calls to you".

"Yes I remember".

"Well it perplexed me how this could happen since we both know I'm not a werewolf so I went and found every text ever written on werewolves and it took me about three years to cross-reference and separate the truth from the bigoted lies many of the authors tell and still I could find nothing of interest until Harry, Ron, and I started learning about Horcruxes"

"Horcruxes"?

Remus' expression was puzzled now as was mine was when I figured it all out.

"Dumbledore bequeathed _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ to me upon his death. Dumbledore and I make an unbreakable vow that I would only share the information contained within if it would keep someone from harm".

"The only reason I can tell you about this now is because I want to give you he chance to make an informed choice regarding your own safety. Usually a horcrux is made when one intentionally kills another which causes a metaphysical splitting of their soul that they then encase in something else through the use of magicks. The horcrux can then keep the person alive even if their physical body dies which is why Voldemort created so many of them".

I watched as Remus flinched as I said Voldemort's name.

"How does this all relate to us"?

"Well, once I understood that, the valid information regarding werewolf mates made more sense".

"If we were to become a mated pair, we would be intentionally killing ourselves and a part of your soul would become tied to mine and vice versa. We would in essence become horcruxes".

"Mated pair. Does this mean we're mates"?

"Yes Remus. It does".

I watched a smirk touch his lips.

"Why were you able to call to me before I mated and marked you"?

"Because Moony recognized me when I called because I became your secret keeper during my third year which is one way to unintentionally mark another"

"How did you become my secret keeper and which secret were you keeping"?

"Well once I realized that your boggart was the full moon and I deduced that you were a werewolf, I noticed how much effort you took to hide your condition so I assumed that you wanted it to be kept secret. Once I started studying werewolves and their treatment I could understand why you would want that information hidden. Flitwick was teaching us about the fidelius charm and I wanted to practice it so I performed it on myself without realizing that I wasn't the only person to have that knowledge and without understanding that unless you gave me the knowledge, it wasn't really a secret I could keep anyway, however it did bind us together, albeit unintentionally since I did not understand at the time that it would have this effect. Luckily for us the lack of intention is what has kept us from becoming Horcruxes".


	16. Explanations (Remus)

AN: Hello everyone, so this chapter is finally completed! It took so long because I needed to learn more about the fidelius charm since it is a crucial part of this story and then I realize that it is a plot hole (its usage and abilities are markedly different book to book)... suffice it to say I have read over 400 pages worth of material on the subject and I still have no clue about what the implications are for such a spell (which makes you wonder how something so crucial to the tale of Harry Potter is never really discussed with the amount of depth it should have been given) so I made up my own implications since I'm writing this story and taking some license with the characters anyway. I made it have similar implications to the unbreakable vow. :)

* * *

She is drinking rather quickly, perhaps I am making her nervous. Its still so exciting to see how something as simple as a few words can make her feel.

"What do you have planned for us Remus?

"Show and tell, love".

I can't even help myself. She is so responsive and its a joy to be able to watch her facial expressions as she looks at me. She looks so beautiful as she takes in my smile. Then she snorts at me which I wasn't expecting at all. I love that I still have so much to learn about her.

"Do you mean like what children do when they bring something from their homes and then share it with the rest of the class?"

I almost want to laugh at her childlike expression. I could just imagine what that would be like to push her up against a wall while I fuck her where we could be caught and how that would excite her. I quickly grab my wineglass and take a sip. It's going to be so much fun playing with her. I lean forward so I can speak to her in a lowered voice.

"Well, we both have things to explain to each other and I figure we can tell each other what we need to say while we show each other how we like to be touched and caressed. That dress is so tempting and distracting, it would tempt even a saint, so its better to get you out of it so I can focus on what's important".

I see Alex approach us with our starters.

"Alex, I'm sorry we didn't say anything before but something important has come up, can you box up everything for us to take to-go?"

What is she doing? What important thing is she talking about and why does she want to go somewhere in private? I am about to ask her but I see her shake her head no and I nod to let her know I understand she doesn't want me to speak.

"Certainly miss. I will box them up personality".

"Thank you very much, Alex. I really appreciate it!"

The minute Alex turns his back she starts talking.

"I have to tell you everything now. I've carried this guilt for some time and seeing how much you trust me and how wonderful you are makes my heart ache. I can't just sit here with you now, at least not until I know what you choose".

I feel the weirdest sensation. My happiness that she thinks I'm wonderful is tempered with my sadness at the fact that she feels guilt and I begin to feel guilt of my own at keeping things from her and my feelings of lust are sobered.

"Why didn't you just tell me before?"

"I was scared"

Was she really that blind? Doesn't she realize that no matter what she tells me I will still care for her, still want her in my bed? Doesn't she realize how she has me wrapped around her little finger, that I would do anything in my power to make her happy?

"You mentioned that earlier, you said you were scared of me".

"Yes, of how much you would hurt me if you left. I've been selfish all this time because I would rather have you with me with an omission than leaving me due to the truth".

She looks so sad, as if me leaving her would destroy and devastate her. No one has ever looked at me that way before and it makes me want to grab her and never let go just to get that look out of her eyes.

I reach over and touch her forearm with my hand.

"I'm sure its not nearly as bad as it seems darling."

"Well, once you know then you can tell me how bad it is".

"I promise, no matter what you tell me, that I'll listen and try to understand".

That was the least I could promise her but it was also the easiest and least committal, but it was a start. Sadly my words do nothing to mollify her. This must be really bad.

Alex comes back with multiple bags.

"Here we are sir and ma'am. Have a good night".

I stand up as fast as I can, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner I could get to the bottom of this. I reach into my pocket and pull out a few bills not because I have to pay but because Alex deserves a nice tip for his wonderful service.

"This should cover it. Thank you for taking such good care of us".

"Thank you sir".

Her voice is so soft and her eyes are downcast as though she is trying her hardest not to look at me.

I reach my arm forward for her and she places her hand on top of my forearm as I begin walking us back to the apparition point. Once we leave the patio we are covered with darkness and I use it as an opportunity to shrink the bags so I can have my hands free.

Once we enter the shade of the trees I stop, its time for me to inform her of a few secrets of my own.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, let's get this over with"

I place my hand on her waist and I think about my home here and then I hear the clack from her heels as our feet land on the hardwood floor.

"Lumos"

She seems enthralled at the room we are in, which doesn't surprise me since Hermione has always had such a wonderful eye for beauty. All I can do is stare and luckily with her perusal of my home, it affords me the opportunity to take in her loveliness with my eyes.

"Where are we?"

"We're in my house."

Her jaw drops and her eyes go wide and I hold back the laughter at her expression. I could almost see her mind working and coming up with questions. Her face reminded me of when she was my student all those years ago.

I take the bags out of my pocket and I grab the lobster risotto for her while I also magick a fork into my hand. She still hasn't eaten yet and would rather stare at a painting or talk than take care of herself. Her beautiful scent is calling to me and I feel compelled to be near her so I saunter over until I'm right behind her.

"You seem to like the paintings".

"Yes, they are quite lovely. They remind me so much of Degas and Edward Hopper.

"You have a good eye for art, but I shouldn't be surprised".

"Well I love their artworks immensely. I've never seen these painting before, whoever painted them is very talented to be able to imitate the greats so well!".

I can't help but laugh. Not only does she know the names of the artists that line the walls, but she thinks they are copies.

"No, these are originals. Here eat this while I tell you about them".

She seems amused at the little aluminum swan that holds our food. She opens it and I can see her eyes soften as she takes in the food. I gently hand her the fork so she can eat but she hesitates, biting her lower lip and worrying it with her teeth and all I can think about is my teeth nibbling her there. I almost regret giving her the food until I see her eyes soften as the food's aroma engulfs us and her stomach growls loudly. She blushes softly and then takes a bite and I am transfixed as her eyes go slightly wide and then close. As she chews, I hear her moan appreciatively and the sound goes straight to my cock. It takes every ounce of self-control I possess not to rip the food away from her and slam her into the wall and fuck her.

I decide to touch her face instead, letting my fingers gently raise her chin so so I can take in her whole face while enraptured. I care for her so much, just having her here with me because she wants to be and because she trusts me even the night before the full moon amazes me.

"So beautiful and responsive when you eat".

"This was a portrait of my grandfather's first wife Catherine, painted by Degas in 1871. He met her through his sister at a party for the elite. He was captivated by her beauty, in much the same way as I am captivated by yours".

I wrap my arms around her torso and pull her toward me so her head rests against my chest. She smells so delicious and feels so good in my arms. The shape of her hips and ass, her beautiful back on display, her long neck all are the embodiment of every desire I have ever possessed and its torture to imagine me kissing and caressing them while she moans and rides my cock without being able to experience it.

"She wasn't like any other woman he had ever met before, she came from a wealthy family and was very opinionated and strong willed. He fell in love with her and he gave her this as a present, the first of many. If you look closely enough the same woman is in all of them".

"What happened to their romance? I'm assuming you're not a direct descendant of Degas?"

I can't help but laugh at how quickly she is able to correctly deduce information, most people wouldn't be so astute as she is and it reminds me of how lucky I am that she is in my life. I quickly move her hair to one side so I can kiss her neck and remove that wrap so I can touch her.

"No, I'm not. She was engaged during this time to my grandfather and she had already promised herself to him. She rebuffed Degas many times for his advances but eventually she could no longer hide her feelings and eventually she fell for Degas even harder than he fell for her, she loved his adventurous spirit and the romanticism of being an artist. She never felt it would be right to abandon her promise even if it meant losing her love. She and my grandfather were married in 1878. Degas painted _The Star_ shortly after… apparently the ominous man in the wings is my grandfather".

I swiftly and deftly remove her wrap and let it fall to the floor. So many temptations its so hard to focus on taking things slow in order to bring her pleasure. I let my fingers lightly touch her neck starting at her hair line and working my way slowly down to her shoulder blades noticing the tension in her body and then I feel her begin to shiver while she moans at my touch. She is even more responsive than I though and that thought excites me with a thousand possibilities of how I can make her cum.

I pull back gently in order to take in her aroused state fully and I hear her whimper and that sounds makes me hard, makes me ache with desire.

I can smell her arousal and it is driving me crazy. Fuck, in order to learn her body and what she likes I have to go slow and sensual to make this as good for her as it will be for me and yet everything in me wants to rip her clothes off and just slam my cock inside her.

I gently slide the spaghetti strap off her right shoulder and start kissing the top of her shoulder.

"Fuck, promise me you will never wear this dress for anyone but me".

"Remus" I murmur.

"If you don't stop touching me like that I'll never be able to tell you what I need to".

It satisfies me greatly how she is able to almost lose herself in my touch but it saddens me that I have to stop touching her in order to have my curiosity satisfied. Hopefully this doesn't take too long.

I gently grab her arm and lead her toward the couch.

I wandlessly make plates, cutlery, a champagne bottle and champagne flutes appear on the coffee table before us. I pop the cork out of the bottle and fill up both flutes and hand her one before I sit next to her with a seat between us, her arousal still fills the air and I need some space in order to control myself.

She gently lifts her glass.

"To no more secrets"

I will certainly drink to that. I click my glass with hers and I take a customary sip while she gulps hers down.

"Trying to attain that liquid courage I see. This must be difficult for you to discuss with me. I promise I will listen and I will try to understand".

She empties her glass and takes a deep breath and I take the opportunity to refill her glass.

"Earlier, I mentioned that I called to you when you were in your werewolf form during my third year and you responded and came toward me which only should happen when one of your kind calls to you".

"Yes I remember".

"Well it perplexed me how this could happen since we both know I'm not a werewolf so I went and found every text ever written on werewolves and it took me about three years to cross-reference and separate the truth from the bigoted lies many of the authors tell and still I could find nothing of interest until Harry, Ron, and I started learning about Horcruxes"

"Horcruxes"?

What did those foul things have to do with us?

"Dumbledore bequeathed _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ to me upon his death. Dumbledore and I make an unbreakable vow that I would only share the information contained within if it would keep someone from harm".

An unbreakable vow to only tell someone if it would keep them from harm. Since she was telling me and not dying, it must mean that telling me this will keep me from harm. I was failing to see how everything fit together.

"The only reason I can tell you about this now is because I want to give you he chance to make an informed choice regarding your own safety. Usually a horcrux is made when one intentionally kills another which causes a metaphysical splitting of their soul that they then encase in something else through the use of magicks. The horcrux can then keep the person alive even if their physical body dies which is why Voldemort created so many of them".

I couldn't help but flinch when she said Voldemort's name not because I was scared of a dead man but because it made what she was telling me sound so ominous.

"How does this all relate to us"?

"Well, once I understood that, the valid information regarding werewolf mates made more sense".

"If we were to become a mated pair, we would be intentionally killing ourselves and a part of your soul would become tied to mine and vice versa. We would in essence become horcruxes".

A mated pair. Until this moment I didn't think mates existed for werewolves since I had never heard of an actual mated pair before and the only discussion of them in werewolf literature was regarding what wolves do and then speculating about those implications on werewolves.

"Mated pair. Does this mean we're mates"?

"Yes Remus. It does".

I couldn't help but smirk. The literature on werewolf mates was like reading tawdry cheap romance novels. I could just imagine us on the cover of one, me with my shirt off and my hip length hair blowing in the wind as I held Hermione from behind while she wore a small shirt with most of her breasts and abdomen exposed and a skirt hanging on her hips.

"Why were you able to call to me before I mated and marked you"?

"Because Moony recognized me when I called because I became your secret keeper during my third year which is one way to unintentionally mark another"

My secret keeper? What the hell was she talking about?

"How did you become my secret keeper and which secret were you keeping"?

"Well once I realized that your boggart was the full moon and I deduced that you were a werewolf, I noticed how much effort you took to hide your condition so I assumed that you wanted it to be kept secret. Once I started studying werewolves and their treatment I could understand why you would want that information hidden. Flitwick was teaching us about the fidelius charm and I wanted to practice it so I performed it on myself without realizing that I wasn't the only person to have that knowledge and without understanding that unless you gave me the knowledge, it wasn't really a secret I could keep anyway, however it did bind us together, albeit unintentionally since I did not understand at the time that it would have this effect. Luckily for us the lack of intention is what has kept us from becoming Horcruxes".

My mind was working overtime. Even if she is the brightest witch of her age, I still couldn't understand how she would be able to perform a fidelius charm all on her own. Most fully trained wizards and witches had a hard time performing such a spell which is why they generally required both people (the keeper and the giver of the secret to use their magick to perform it properly).

The fidelius charm was dangerous magic, particularly because of the consequences if it was broken which would make it similar to a unbreakable vow. I was both abhorred and honored that she would do something like that for me. It was unequivocally the greatest thing anyone ever did for me. That she would take my secret and hide in her soul while fully aware of the consequences of such a choice without me asking her made me realize that she was even more compassionate and loyal than anyone gave her credit for.


	17. Consequences (Hermione)

I was waiting for Remus to respond to say anything to me so I would know where we stood. Remus was looking at me odd now and I could understand. Maybe it would be a good time to leave, to give him so space to contemplate how all of this would affect him, us, and Teddy. I slowly let myself reluctantly rise from the couch which was far better to sit on than standing on those uncomfortable heels I was wearing. I noticed my wrap on the floor and I went toward it and bent down to pick it up.

"Where are you going?"

"I was thinking that maybe you need some time to process everything and you may want to verify everything I've told you".

I wandlessly make a file appear along with every relevant text on the subject land on one of the side tables and the surrounding floor _._

"In the file you will find a list of sources along with my copious notes cross-referencing and summarizing the sources and my observations of our interactions ever since I called to you in third year. I have also included every relevant text on the subject and how to open and read _Secrets of the Darkest Art._ ".

I gently hold up a cloth bag.

"In this bag is _Secrets of the Darkest Art_. The bag blocks the enchantments upon the book that cause anyone who does not have an affinity with dark magicks temporarily have a weakened magickal ability and an inability to do any healing or defensive magicks if they touch or read it. There are several incantations you can say as you read that will help limit the effects".

I put the bag on top of the table and place my wrap back on my shoulders.

"Once I finally realized how everything fit, I needed weeks to contemplate everything and I understand if you need to do that as well. Just contact me whenever you're ready to talk. I want you to know that I will support you no matter what you decide, please just don't run away".

"If anyone is running it's you. You can't just tell me that we are mates because we are now bound together due to a dangerous spell you placed upon yourself in order to try and protect me and then leave me along to gather my thoughts".

Remus rises from his seat and comes toward me as he talks. I am frozen in place at the intensity of his stare and the emotions that are playing in his eyes which seem angry and guarded.

"Why would you do that Hermione? Why would you risk your life for practically a stranger?"

I wasn't expecting Remus to question my previous explanation as incomplete and I wasn't expecting him to stand so close while he smelled so good. I could feel the blush making my face hot.

"I liked you okay."

I whispered it hoping that it would allow me to be able to leave.

"What?"

"You impressed me as a teacher. How you would always mix theory with practical application and you not only knew what you were talking about but you were excited to teach us and then there was that stupid paper Snape assigned hoping that someone, namely me, would realize that you were a werewolf and a dangerous animal that deserved to be killed but instead, that assignment showed me just how amazing you were….

"Amazing?"

"Yes, amazing"

I gently touch his face with my hands and his eyes close while he sighs.

"That you could face all that bigotry and hatred because you have a medical condition and yet be so kind, thoughtful, and so giving of yourself which proved to me that all the unkind things written about the evil innate nature of werewolves is utterly false. You are one of the few people I met to possess such courage and once I started realizing how unjustly other magical creatures were treated it was you that inspired me to do something about it".

Remus' face was comically both troubled and doubtful. It took all my self-control to remove my hands from his face because all I wanted to do was soothe his worry and pain and show him just how wonderful I thought he was.

"Is that where SPEW comes from?"

Remus' smirk gave me the intense desire to kiss him but I needed to let Remus make his own choice without my interference.

"How did you find out about that?"

"Most of the professors told me about your organization in fourth year during many of our order meetings. McGonagall and Albus got the house elves to bring your badges to us so we could magick a few enchantments upon them mostly to protect you three from harm, not that it did much good since Harry and Ron refused to wear theirs".

"I actually have something to show you. I'm sorry I took this without your knowledge but I promise I paid for it. You know I still feel guilty about doing it five years after the fact".

I didn't know what Remus was talking about. Apparently he stole something from me but paid for it which didn't really make any sense. I watched as Remus opened his jacked and shrugged it off his shoulders. Slowly one of my S.P.E.W badges comes into view, affixed on his shirt right above his heart and I can't help but laugh at the guilty look that crosses his face.

"What's so funny?"

He seems both confused and hurt at my laughter and I gently reach my hand out to touch the badge with my finger.

"You know that was such a thoughtful thing to do, to pay for it. You're the only person to buy one without me having to nag them to death".

I smile sadly as I remember myself back then fighting for house-elves alone. It was a very lonely time for me.

"It also is nice to know where the missing badge went since for months it made me uneasy knowing it was gone even though all the money added up and everything".

"Dammit".

"Hmmm?"

"I even placed two sickels in the box so you would assume you had sold it to someone else, apparently I failed, though I should've known I could never get something like that past the brightest witch of her age."

Remus gently smiles at me and it makes my heart race. I love it when he smiles because it seems to take the wariness, premature age, and wistfulness off his face.

"I remember asking Ron and Harry if they had seen the missing badge and Ron laughed and said "why would anyone steal them, you can't even give them away for free" while Harry just looked at us uncomfortably and stayed silent. I never let Ron know how much that hurt me, considering how much SPEW meant to me. I think that was the moment when I let SPEW go since not even my two best friends cared about it."

"Ron said that?"

Tears fill my eyes at that memory as I nod my head.

"No no sweetheart, please don't cry".

I feel Remus' hands on my face wiping my tears with his thumbs. I gently looked up at him. It feels wonderful to have Remus touch me, especially since he now knows about us and I close my eyes to the sensation. His touch releases a tension I didn't realize was there. This night has been so overwhelming and suddenly I feel so tired.

"Ron is an idiot to not be able to see how amazing it is that you want to fight injustice for other people. You talk of my courage but it pales in comparison to yours. Not that I'm surprised, Ron and Harry can both be a bit dense".

I slowly open my eyes and I notice Remus staring at me. His expression looks worried and causes a little crease to form between his eyebrows. I smooth it with my finger and I feel Remus gently lean his forehead against mine.

"Can you ever forgive me?

"There is nothing to forgive. You are the only person besides myself who actually were willing to wear it who believed in the cause. I can't ever express what that means to me".

Then I feel his lips moving against my own, his lips soft and tentative on mine as if he didn't think I wanted him to kiss me. A happy moan escaped my lips as I quickly kissed him back. To have him initiate the kiss between us felt amazing. My fingers quickly threaded themselves into his hair. Then one of his hands was forcefully tilting my head up as his tongue was pressing against the seam of my lips while his other hand was grasping at my waist as he walked us back. My mouth opened to his and he hummed appreciatively as his tongue flittered against mine. Suddenly I felt the back of my thighs tap the table then I hear a loud crash that surprised me and made me accidentally bite Remus' lip. I quickly opened my eyes and saw books and papers scattered all over the floor.

"Oops".

Remus' lips are smirking again.

"Do you know how tempting you are?"

"Tell me"

I smirk at him. I can't help myself. He makes me so playful.

"No".

I pout my lips at his refusal.

Suddenly, he growls and he grabs my shoulders and pushes me back until my back is against the wall.

I wasn't expecting that at all. I suddenly realize that his eyes have morphed from their soft blue into a bright feral yellow. He looks dangerous as he gazes at me hungrily and I feel a uneasy thrill enter my body.

"Such a beautiful little temptress with that sexy pout, makes me imagine you saying my name in rapture as I make you cum over and over".

I can feel his harsh breathing on my neck as he moves my hair out of the way and as he simultaneously lays kisses on the column of my neck while he steps in between my legs which causes my dress to slide up dangerously on my thighs. He roughly grasps the backs of my thighs and lifts me up and sits me down gently on the table. I love the feeling of his hands on me. I wrap my legs around his waist and my wrists around his neck and I sigh softly while I shiver against his strong hands.

"Hermione, I've wanted to you so long. You feel so good against me"

"Remus"

He works his way up so his lips are right next to my ear as he gives my earlobe a nibble.

I can't help but moan at his attentions. It would be so easy to get lost in him, to give myself over to sensation but a part of my brain refuses to cooperate.

"Remus, we still need to discuss what we are going to do".

My voice has never been this breathless and small.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Remus gently whispers that into my ear in his roughened voice I've never heard him use before and desire blossoms in my abdomen. His voice is doing things to me that most men can't do with their hands.

"The smell of your desire for me is driving me crazy. It is going to be so good when you scream my name as you cum all over my cock".

Mortification fills me, I had almost forgotten how good Remus' sense of smell was particularly around this time of the month. I've never heard Remus talk like this before and surprisingly I like it.

"What about the consequences?"

"Fuck the consequences! I need you mate."

I've never heard Remus yell or curse before and it shocks me into silence. This is the part of Remus I have never seen before and its both exciting and unnerving. I've never known Remus to not think something through completely because he always wants to make the best decision. This Remus seems so impulsive and reckless, not the calm wistful man I had come to care about. I didn't know if this was because of the mating bond or something else.

Suddenly I feel an invisible force roughly slam my wrists into the wall above my head.

"Remus… ummm" I says breathlessly.

I attempt to pull her arms away from the wall but am unsuccessful, apparently he magicked my wrists to the wall.

He just laughs at my attempt to free myself and says "you of all people should know how dangerous it is to play with werewolves. By the end of the night, I am going to make feel so good baby".

He gently nuzzle my head into her cleavage, kissing and nipping the tops of my breasts.

I cant help but moan at his ministrations and it only seems to make him more frenzied.


	18. Consequences (Remus)

I sat there silent mostly in disbelief. I couldn't believe that Hermione he would do that for me, would risk herself for me in that way. I wondered why she would do that for me, why she would risk herself like that for me. I didn't know what to say or do. I looked up at Hermione's face, and I noticed it looked like she wanted to leave. How could I blame her for wanting to leave me, I didn't deserve someone is amazing and she was.

I watched her slowly rise from the couch and walk over to the wrap that I have placed on the floor. I want sure she slowly bent down to pick up the wrap.

"Where are you going?"

"I was thinking that maybe you need some time to process everything and you may want to verify everything I've told you".

Suddenly, a file and a bunch of books appeared out of nowhere and landed on one of the side tables and the floor.

"In the file you will find a list of sources along with my copious notes cross-referencing and summarizing the sources and my observations of our interactions ever since I called to you in third year. I have also included every relevant text on the subject and how to open and read _Secrets of the Darkest Art._ ".

I almost wanted to laugh at her fastidious note taking and research habits. It was nice to know that in spite of everything, the heartbreak of the war and the loss of loved ones, Hermione would always remain the same girl I always knew. It was refreshing, considering she faced more than most in seemed to change the least.

She then held up a cloth bag for my inspection. From this distance, I could tell that the bag had been magicked and whoever put the enchantments upon it was an extremely talented witch or wizard. I wonder where she had gotten it from, it must've cost her a small fortune.

"In this bag is _Secrets of the Darkest Art_. The bag blocks the enchantments upon the book that cause anyone who does not have an affinity with dark magicks temporarily have a weakened magickal ability and an inability to do any healing or defensive magicks if they touch or read it. There are several incantations you can say as you read that will help limit the effects".

She gently placed the bag on top of the table then moved to place the wrap on her shoulders. It broke my heart that she would want to cover herself from my eyes, as though she was trying to create distance between us, as though she couldn't wait to get away.

"Once I finally realized how everything fit, I needed weeks to contemplate everything and I understand if you need to do that as well. Just contact me whenever you're ready to talk. I want you to know that I will support you no matter what you decide, please just don't run away".

It's funny that she needed weeks to understand everything when I already understood everything that needed understanding. I understood that she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I understood but she was one of the kindest, most compassionate people I ever had the honor to know. I understood how much courage and bravery she possessed, that in the face of any obstacle, she would always be on the front lines selflessly fighting battles for others. How could she say that to me? Like I could ever run away from her.

"If anyone is running it's you. You can't just tell me that we are mates because we are now bound together due to a dangerous spell you placed upon yourself in order to try and protect me and then leave me along to gather my thoughts".

I feel compelled to be near her. I have to show her what she means to me, how much I desire her, how much I care for her. It angers me that even after everything we shared, she still doesn't understand how deeply I feel for her, how much I want and need her.

"Why would you do that Hermione? Why would you risk your life for practically a stranger?"

This was the question I needed an answer to. It was the only thing I didn't quite understand.

Weirdly the question seemed to make her blush.

"I liked you okay."

Even though she whispered her answer I could hear it clearly, but I wanted her to say it aloud. I wanted the answer to fill her ears.

"What?"

"You impressed me as a teacher. How you would always mix theory with practical application and you not only knew what you were talking about but you were excited to teach us and then there was that stupid paper Snape assigned hoping that someone, namely me, would realize that you were a werewolf and a dangerous animal that deserved to be killed but instead, that assignment showed me just how amazing you were….

I never did thank Snape for assigning that paper. That bastard inadvertently led me to my mate. Everything the man had ever done to me and my friends could be forgiven.

"Amazing?"

"Yes, amazing"

Then she gently touched my face with her hands and I can't help but close my eyes and sigh. This touch is different or it feels different. Maybe it's because I know now that we're mates, or maybe it's because in spite of everything she still wants to touch me.

"That you could face all that bigotry and hatred because you have a medical condition and yet be so kind, thoughtful, and so giving of yourself which proved to me that all the unkind things written about the evil innate nature of werewolves is utterly false. You are one of the few people I met to possess such courage and once I started realizing how unjustly other magical creatures were treated it was you that inspired me to do something about it".

Her flattery was too much. How could she say those things about me, considering who she was and everything she had done for the wizarding world, I couldn't possibly be any of those things.

She then removed her hands from my face and all I wanted to do was take her hands in mine and hold her close to me.

"Is that where SPEW comes from?"

"How did you find out about that?"

"Most of the professors told me about your organization in fourth year during many of our order meetings. McGonagall and Albus got the house elves to bring your badges to us so we could magick a few enchantments upon them mostly to protect you three from harm, not that it did much good since Harry and Ron refused to wear theirs".

Well at least I was able to protect her from harm. That alone made those hours putting all those enchantments on those badges worth it. I hoped what I had to tell her next wouldn't upset or anger her, especially now that I was so close to having her.

"I actually have something to show you. I'm sorry I took this without your knowledge but I promise I paid for it. You know I still feel guilty about doing it five years after the fact".

She looked so confused when I said that to her, and her confusion was so cute it made her look adorable and utterly lovable. I guess that makes sense considering how convoluted my statements must seem to her. I could feel the guilt and it was upsetting my stomach.

I slowly opened my jacket and couldn't help but notice how Hermione's eyes lingered on my chest as she slowly licked her lips. A feeling of pride entered my chest and I couldn't help but make myself stand up straighter to help her in her perusal. Merlin, she was so sexy, mostly because it actually seemed as though she was totally unaware of her sex appeal and what she was doing to me with her eyes and lips as she looked at me. Fuck, it was tortuous not to be able to rip all her clothes off and make her cum hard for me.

I gently shrugged the jacket off my shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Her eyes widened as she saw one of her S.P.E.W badges come into view pinned right above my heart. Then I hear the worst sound in the world, her laughter fills the room and it completely sobers my lust.

"What's so funny?"

Instead of answering me she slowly reaches for the badge and places her finger upon it.

"You know that was such a thoughtful thing to do, to pay for it. You're the only person to buy one without me having to nag them to death".

Ah, her laughter makes sense now, as a way to hide her pain, though her broken smile makes that act less effective than she probably hopes it is. It saddens me that she is still trying to hide from me.

"It also is nice to know where the missing badge went since for months it made me uneasy knowing it was gone even though all the money added up and everything".

Well I should have known that I couldn't fool her, but I didn't know her then like I do now. Feelings of gratitude at her observation skills fills my heart, without those, I probably would still be wallowing in feelings of despair and loss, I would still be a negligent father.

"Dammit".

"Hmmm?"

"I even placed two sickels in the box so you would assume you had sold it to someone else, apparently I failed, though I should've known I could never get something like that past the brightest witch of her age."

I can't help but smile. She wasn't just the brightest witch of her age, she was the brightest witch I had ever met. She was the only light I had in one of the darkest times of my life, and I needed her like a plant needs sunlight. I knew without her I would wither and die. I can hear her heart race in her chest and the sound is beautiful.

"I remember asking Ron and Harry if they had seen the missing badge and Ron laughed and said "why would anyone steal them, you can't even give them away for free" while Harry just looked at us uncomfortably and stayed silent. I never let Ron know how much that hurt me, considering how much SPEW meant to me. I think that was the moment when I let SPEW go since not even my two best friends cared about it."

Even with all the protections that we put in place to protect them, without her neither of them would have survived. I can see the hurt in her eyes as she tells me and it makes me want to hurt Harry and especially Ron. How could they not understand how amazing she was and how lucky they were to have her? How could they disregard her so easily?

"Ron said that?"

I see tears fill her eyes as she nods and my heart breaks for her. I gently place my hands on her face to wipe her tears away. She is looking at me now with doe eyes, like a deer who is about to be hit by a muggle car. I would do anything, give anything if it would take that look of helplessness out of her eyes. She closes her eyes and i see her relax as I rhythmically rub my thumbs against her cheeks.

"No no sweetheart, please don't cry".

"Ron is an idiot to not be able to see how amazing it is that you want to fight injustice for other people. You talk of my courage but it pales in comparison to yours. Not that I'm surprised, Ron and Harry can both be a bit dense".

Dense was the least of their problems. I felt this overwhelming need to protect her, even though I knew she wouldn't like that. I feel her gently place her finger between my eyebrows and rub. She is comforting me when other people have hurt her. I gently lean my forehead into hers, I don't deserve her kindness.

"Can you ever forgive me?

"There is nothing to forgive. You are the only person besides myself who actually was willing to wear it who believed in the cause. I can't ever express what that means to me".

I gently kiss her, trying to give her comfort. I hear a happy moan and then I feel her lips press against mine. Its beautiful to have her respond to such a little touch, a soft kiss. Her fingers gently thread through my hair, holding me to her and I realize that she needs this as much as I do. I deepen the kiss and force her head up so her lips can better meet my own, my desperation to taste her overwhelming as I place my tongue against her lips begging for entrance. She opens her mouth to mine and her tongue begins to dance with mine and a spark of rightness and desire fills me. Suddenly there is a crash and I open my eyes as she bites my lower lip. I wasn't expecting her to do that and the feeling was glorious.

"Oops".

I feel my lips smirk as I pull away

"Do you know how tempting you are?"

"Tell me"

She smirks back at me, teasing me.

"No".

Her lips fall into a sexy pout and I growl at her as I grab her shoulders and push her back until her back is against the wall.

Her chest was heaving, her beautiful breasts moving up and down is mesmerizing. I desire her so much, to fill her, to make her moan and scream.

"Such a beautiful little temptress with that sexy pout, makes me imagine you saying my name in rapture as I make you cum over and over".

My head dips into her neck as I move her hair out of my way. She smells so good, so delicious I can't help but begin to kiss the long column of her neck as I step in-between her legs and watch as her dress slides up her thighs. Her creamy skin slowly reveals itself to me and I need to touch them, to feel the strength of them in my hands. I quickly grasp the back of her thighs as I lift her up and place her on the table. She looks so lovely and so edible. I feel her legs come up around my waist and her hands wrap around my neck and I can begin to see the edges of her panties as her skirt has rode up to her hips. Then I feel her shiver as a look of pure pleasure enters her eyes. I never expected her to be so responsive and sensual.

"Hermione, I've wanted to you so long. You feel so good against me"

"Remus"

I gently move up and give her earlobe a hard nibble and I hear her moan. I wasn't expecting her to like it so rough.

"Remus, we still need to discuss what we are going to do".

Her voice sounds so breathless and I refuse to stop now, now that I have her about where I want her. I could care less about the consequences as long as I got to feel her in my arms, watch her cum, and hear my name on her lips.

"Isn't it obvious?"

My voice sounds so gruff as I whisper in her ear. I'm afraid she will try to leave, to stop what we are doing. I've waited so long to have her and now that I know she wants me too I can't let her go.

"What about the consequences?"

"Fuck the consequences!"

I wandlessly make her hands slam into the wall and lock them there.

"Remus… ummm"

I love how breathless she is, how she struggles to get her hands free. I can't help but laugh at her expression, apparently she likes being tied up and dominated. The trust she must place in me to let me trap her like this makes my heart ache. Fuck, I didn't deserve this. It was going to be so much fun learning what she liked and giving it to her so that maybe one day I could deserve the beautiful woman in front of me who was giving me all of herself.

"You of all people should know how dangerous it is to play with werewolves. By the end of the night, I am going to make feel so good baby".

I rip that revolting wrap away from her and then I gently rub my head into her cleavage, kissing and nipping the tops of her breasts, harder each time. Her moans are driving me so crazy with lust.


	19. Scars (Hermione)

AN: Hello everyone, sorry its taken so long to post but this chapter went to another place which I wasn't expecting at all. I am going to be taking a break from the story, I need some time to figure out where this is going.

* * *

He lifts his head from my breasts and he looks at me intensely. I can't help but to close my eyes, the intensity of his stare is overwhelming me. He gently let one of his fingers caress my collarbone as his other hand caresses my jaw as he takes a deep breath and sighs. The gentleness was unexpected but not unwelcome, like a cool breeze on a hot summer night.

"Sorry, I got carried away".

My hands suddenly slide down the wall. He grabs my wrists with his hands and rubs soothing circles into them with his thumbs.

I sigh in pleasure and he laughs softly. I open my eyes to see that his pupils are a soft yellow.

I gasp, I've never seen his eyes this color other than when he is in wolf form. He looks at me confused and his hands still on my wrists as I rush to explain myself.

"Your eyes, they're yellow".

His eyes widen and his lips turn down as he turns his face away from me and turns his body and starts to pull away. I pull my wrists away from him and grab his face to turn him toward me as I press my legs harder into his waist, his body is so tense under mine.

"I just made an observation, nothing more. Please don't shut me out or pull away from me".

I use the softest, most comforting voice I can muster. I watch him sigh shakily.

He turns his face toward me and his eyes are no longer lust filled but filled with fear and pain.

I rub my thumbs gently across his beard stubble with one hand as I take my other and slowly bring my finger to the one of the scars that starts at his chin and goes across his eye and touches his hair line. I let my finger lightly trace the scar and he flinches violently at my touch. I slowly lean forward and slowly kiss the places my finger traced. His beard stubble feels so rough against my lips. He gasps and I pull away just enough to look at him looking at me with confusion and sadness filling his eyes. He looks so helpless now, so powerless and my heart breaks for him.

"I'm not afraid of what you are Remus. You being a werewolf and having scars doesn't stop you from being attractive or someone I am honored to know. Your scars are beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

I can see and hear the disgust on his face and in his voice.

"Yes beautiful. We all carry scars, darling, even if they are not always on display. Scars are a reminder to us and proof to others that we have lived a full life, that we have experienced pain and loss and have triumphed. You have more scars than anyone I have ever met and yet you are the most beautiful person I know. To be here with you now, to know that you have chosen me above all others is a gift that has a meaning I can never adequately express, that can never be repaid. See"

I hold my arm out in front of his face and I slowly let my glamour come off my arm so he can see the scar left by Bellatrix proclaiming that I'm a mudblood.

"Remus looks at the scar for a minute taking it in.

"When and who did this to you?"

"Greyback and the Snatchers caught us as we were searching for horcruxes and brought us to Malfoy Manor where Bellatrix then tortured me, left this on my arm to remember her by, and then killed Dobby".

I feel Remus wiping my face with his cheeks looking at me with pity.

"If scars are so beautiful, then why do you hide yours?"

His voice was so soft, as though he was afraid of hurting me with his question.

"Harry blames himself, namely because by saying the name Voldemort, he alerted the snatchers to our position. Both Harry and Ron heard my screams while they were trapped in the basement unable to help me and I know how much it bothers them. Everyone in the war lost things, and these scars are a direct reminder of the irrational hatred that turns neighbor against neighbor and friend against friend. I just don't want to hurt anyone by reminding them of things they would rather forget. Their grief is too fresh and too raw".

"Why did you hide them from me?"

"I hid them from you because I didn't want to burden you. Besides, how could I show my scars to someone who is so repulsed by his own that he hates them and himself?"

"Touchè"

"Remus, don't be sad. Scars or no scars you're a hell of a lot better than most people get. I'm blessed to be here with you now and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world".

He smiles softly at me and I watch as a tear makes its way down his face. He looks so weary now as though our conversation alone has aged him. I watch him close his eyes.

I gently touch his face, letting my thumb rub his cheek and then I lean in and kiss him softly and tenderly on the lips. I pull away and after a moment he opens his eyes and I notice that he is looking at me deeply.

He lightly grabs my arm and slowly brings it to his lips, kissing my scar the same way I kissed his, letting his lips linger on my skin. I can't help but shiver as his lips ghost over my unmarked skin. It feels wonderful and my lust surges forward.

"Cold"?

I can't help but giggle.

"How could I be cold when a handsome man is kissing me?"

He laughs deeply. I've never heard him laugh like this, ever. I suddenly realize that most of the time he tends to control his reactions around others and it makes me sad.

"I love when you laugh like that. I demand that you do it more often in my presence, Mr. Lupin".

"I love how bossy you are".


End file.
